


Teorías de Amores Villanos

by sophididoo



Series: Teorías de Amores Villanos [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon), Villanos, paperhat - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, BlackFlug - Freeform, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Paperhat - Freeform, Trans Flug (Villainous), faltaba un fic en este idioma sin dolor, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophididoo/pseuds/sophididoo
Summary: Cuando el dueño de la empresa mas grande para villanos y su leal científico e inventor abren paso a la curiosidad, se dan cuenta que su compañía no es para nada desagradable. Dentro de la suerte del destino y una peculiar alergia, el ser de la oscuridad requerirá de ayuda medica departe de su genio malvado.Y así, ni el competente Dr. Flug ni su despiadado demonio de jefe, Black Hat, podrán detener el profundo anhelo que llevan en sus solitarios corazones y su enorme deseo de compartir la danza del amor juntos.





	1. Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero empezar agradeciendo el haber abierto mi siguiente trabajo, lo hice con mucho amor y cariño hacia los personajes, los cuales no me pertenecen. Todo principio de personalidad, atuendos principales y manierismo son creación de Alan Ituriel. Este es un relato en donde indago un poco en imaginarios de personalidad, interacciones y escenas enlazadas muchas veces con la realidad de la serie animada “Villanos”, ligeras menciones de personajes de la cadena “Cartoon network” y el mundo real. No habrán personajes originalmente creados por mi o por otras personas o entidades aparte de las ya mencionadas.
> 
> Los elementos de interpretación ficticia como teorías y locaciones son enteramente mías, voy a especificar si tomo prestado algún elemento u otras ideas interesantes de otros autores, con mucho respeto, dando crédito al autor y sus respectivos links de enlace desde luego. No serán muchas se los aseguro y tampoco serán plagiadas o tomadas como elementos grandes en la trama, más bien serán un “mil gracias” para aquellos que inspiraron o dieron un poco más de vida a esta historia.
> 
> Respecto al fanfic
> 
> La trama principal será la relación futuramente amorosa entre los personajes Dr. Flug y Black Hat, y los sentimientos serán manejados como regando a una flor: con cuidado y de a pocos, creciendo lento para luego nacer un bello brote.
> 
> Cosas que no habrán en este relato: traición, abusos físicos o de sustancias, pensamientos seriamente destructivos ajenos o personales, triángulos amorosos y otros como relaciones tóxicas o negligencias. Simplemente me gustan las cosas con mucha moral y respetando la personalidad de los personajes al pie de la letra para luego moldearse con situaciones fuera del canon. El manierismo agresivo no será tomado con seriedad, recuerden que es una caricatura y los personajes no son realmente lastimados por aquellos, es una manera burlona de actuar de ellos o es de su gusto, de confianza, amigable o tomada de forma agradable igual o tal como los placeres un tanto sadomasoquistas (enteramente consentidos) que serán mencionados en capítulos un tanto lejanos.
> 
> El headcanon del rostro de Flug fue creado por mi y puedes visualizar mi posts y arte de mi hc aquí: http://sophididoo.tumblr.com/tagged/octopus%20flug . Cabe mencionar que el Flug de mi relato es un hombre transgénero (mal dicho "FTM"), no cuenta con cirugía para cambiar su apariencia física, usa un binder y estuvo en tratamientos con testosterona, desde pequeño se identifica como varón y esto no va a cambiar de ninguna manera, tampoco se le falta el respeto y su pasado no va a ser mencionado como trama.
> 
> Espero esta historia sea de su total agrado y mis más sinceros respetos a aquellos que han inspirado a realizar esta pequeña novela que estoy creando de a pocos, el fandom y responsables de que esta caricatura exista me traen inmensa alegría a diario. Sin más les voy diciendo que será una larga lectura pero llena de pasión que se dará con paciencia, al igual que yo escribiendo este.

**** Una taza de espresso sin azúcar reposaba encima de un delicado posavasos de tela color blanco, al costado unas alborotadas manos cubiertas en guantes amarillos yacían agitando papeles, deslizandolas una por una, pareciese buscando una gran suma de dinero extraviado. El doctor miraba aturdido las hojas llenas de grafito y escrituras que solo él entendía, era un desorden que sólo  _ él _ mismo podía entender. 

 

Aquellas hojas manchadas lo cansaban insoportablemente, le hacía imposible su propia comunicación, muy parecido a la forma en que este delicado personaje se relacionaba con los demás. Delicado, complejo, misterioso, pero bello e inteligente a los ojos de los que llegaban a descifrar semejante jeroglífico. Era un lienzo en blanco ya manchado por el desprecio a la sociedad y a los héroes del bien.

 

A un rincón de aquella mesa de caoba, un pequeño papel que articulaba un nombre: Dr. Flug. 

 

Así pues, el personaje a menudo se movía con descuido, llevaba una bolsa de papel y unos googles encima que cubrían por completo su enigmático rostro. 

Tenía puesto un polo azul con diseño infantil de un avión partido en dos, jeans azules y cómodos sneakers rojos, encima lo cubría una impecable bata de médico color blanco.

 

-Te necesito ahora, ¿si? aparece por favor.- Suplicó a su montón de papeleo como si de un niño se tratase, tomó aire antes de agacharse debajo de su mesa, su mirada cambió de preocupación y desdicha a sorpresa y alegría, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que entre otro montón de artículos se encontraba lo que estaba buscando: era un esquema detallado y perfectamente calculado para su último invento, una caja musical que transmitía audios sensoriales complejos mediante un disfraz de melodías tiernas con el objetivo de excavar la más profunda conciencia de las mentes de bien y bondad, y manejar sus propios principios en su contra. Su esquema estaba muy bien sintetizado, su producto estéticamente armonioso, era un toque perfectamente maléfico a las cajas musicales suecas datados en el s. XVIII.

 

El joven doctor solo tenía que borrar algunos apuntes y garabatos de más, luego revisar si su producto contaba con todas las funciones y condiciones cual como las apuntó en sus hojas. 

Ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana, hora en que todo espíritu malévolo salía a “perturbar las mentes humanas más débiles y asustadizas por diversión”. Siendo así, Flug sabía muy bien a donde se tenía que dirigir.

 

Salió por la puerta principal de su laboratorio, caminó con cautela por los pasillos de la oscura mansión en donde se encontraba, miró precavido por ambos lados si no lo estaban observando para luego quitarse la bolsa que cubría su rostro. Dió un fuerte respiro de alivio y sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, acomodando sus googles y sosteniendo sin cuidado su producto y papeles.

 

Estaba tan agradecido de no tener un rostro humano, le encantaba su apariencia casi alienígena. Su anatomía interior era humana, pero su rostro asemejaba casi perfectamente a un pequeño pulpo Dumbo color naranja. Aquel experimento para cambiar su antes afemino rostro no fue un éxito pero sí fue una dicha poder verse de otra forma totalmente distinta a la que nació, más aún sabiendo lo feliz que estaba de no ser misgenerizado de nuevo desde aquel incidente.

 

Mientras caminaba por la larga alfombra, realizó aquellos ejercicios de respiración habituales que siempre hace antes de enfrentar la parte más difícil de su día.

 

Solo tardó unos minutos en llegar a las enormes puertas que abrían paso a la oficina de su jerarca. Giro los ojos con desden al ver que la entrada se encontraba semi-abierta y cubrió su rostro con la bolsa de papel anteriormente retirada, las puertas que se encontraban frente suyo eran puertas grandes.. y tan grises como el corazón del dueño de aquella habitación. 

En la distancia se podía escuchar un ronco tarareo de alegría.  _ Curioso.  _

 

Tocó la puerta antes de empujar delicadamente con su espalda y ojeó con cuidado, cerciorándose de que aquel ser misterioso le diera una señal de aprobación antes de entrar. La habitación carecía de luz pero tenía varios orbes luminosos de espíritus flotando en ella.

 

-¡¡NO TENGO TODA LA NOCHE!!- Gritó una voz casi bordando a lo endemoniado, la puerta se abrió de golpe y miles de fantasmas salieron disparadas de aquellas esferas de luz, chillaban burlonamente al de rostro encubierto de papel mientras se huían de la mansión, esa era su señal para ingresar a la oficina. 

El menor rápidamente giró su cuerpo y corrió hasta quedar al frente del escritorio de su señor, en tan solo segundos su respiración y pulso se agitaron, como si de kilómetros recorridos se tratase. 

 

El personaje que se encontraba allí enfrente estaba oculto en la penumbra, se visualizaba la parte trasera del sofá donde este se encontraba sentado, en una esquina de aquel se podía ver asomándose un gorro negro adornado con una cinta roja granate, luego una sonrisa tan puntiaguda como sus verdes colmillos. Aquellos colmillos despistaban la tranquilidad de cualquiera, y el científico podía jurar que era más como un fluorescente entre la oscuridad.

 

-J-j-je..j-jefecito...que- que gusto...verlo contento.

 

-Pero claro que sí idiota, es una noche tormentosa.- Dijo girando un poco su asiento, los rayos y fuerte luz de la luna llena no hacían nada para iluminar su espectral figura.- ¿Encantadora, no crees? La noche es toda una doncella despiadada. Sería una desgracia que alguien… como TÚ comprenderás... no tuviera un techo en el cual dormir esta noche.- Amenazó para luego reirse vilmente de su subordinado.

 

-¿Yo? Ay que gracioso que está en esta linda noche jefe--cito.- Flug tragó saliva y se sentó en la pequeña silla ubicada al frente del escritorio de su superior, acomodando sus bocetos, un plano y el producto final en ella.

 

-Comienza que me hago viejo.- El inmortal ordenó burlonamente, y con esto el doctor prosiguió a explicar su invento.

 

-Es un artefacto hecho de roble y metal que sirve para manipular el subconsciente heróico, maniobrando señales psicológicas directo al oído de nuestro contrincante, luego al cerebro en donde las señales tra--

 

-Utiliza MENOS palabras, ¿quieres? - Gruñó el demonio, giró su silla para visualizar a su subordinado por completo y salir de la penumbra que lo ocultaba. Era la hora favorita de este ser, pero también era la hora de supervisar el trabajo de,  _ desgraciadamente _ , su más competente subordinado. 

Allí yacía el ser de las tinieblas, sentado en un cómodo sofá giratorio de terciopelo y forro escarlata, nada más que el dueño de la organización más grande de artefactos para villanos del mundo en su sofisticada gabardina y conjunto negro y rojo, ahora cruzado de piernas y sosteniendo con ambas manos una taza de espresso sin azúcar.

 

Black Hat.


	2. Reloj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La simbología del espresso (cap anterior) y el reloj: El gusto por la amargura y el valor del tiempo. Es abstracto, pero evidencia el cariño que Flug siente hacia la actitud amarga y punzante de Black Hat, tambien aprecia mucho el tiempo que pasan juntos.

La creación del científico era nada más que uno de los cientos de inventos que desarrolló para aquella organización en la cual por desdicha Flug trabajaba día y noche sin mucho reposo.

El joven inhaló hondo, preocupado de ser lo más acertado con su superior. -Transmite mensajes subliminales, ahm.. que convierten a héroes en villanos, jefecito.

-¡Hasta que por fin hablas claro, idiota!- Black Hat se encontraba cansado, realmente sentía la desdicha de no tener el conocimiento necesario para crear sus propios inventos y venderlos él solo, tenía que contratar a una escoria humana para hacer el trabajo complicado.- Muéstrame cómo funciona, y recuerda que no me impresionan tus rebuscadas palabras.

-N-nada más, ehm...- El doctor apretó sus manos juntas en puño, tratando lo posible de contenerse de decir algo sin primero pensarlo dos veces.

-Flug, para hoy.- Refunfuñó mostrando sus afilados colmillos al doctor, el cual ya se encontraba temblando de los nervios.

-S-se--..señor..mi señor, tendría que..probarlo.- Tragó saliva y acarició su brazo avergonzado. -Con un héroe.

-Bien. ¿Necesitas un héroe?

Su soberbio acompañante se levantó bruscamente de su sillón, golpeando su taza de café contra la mesa. El doctor brincó del susto ante la fuerza del mayor, otro material de taza ya se hubiese roto en mil pedazos.

Black Hat sacó una libreta de su gabardina para luego lanzarla frente a su mesa, se remangó un brazo y amenazó.

\- Quiero ver tu “brillante” mente solucionando este conflicto en unos...déjame pensar. - Miró su reloj y Flug no dudó en levantar una ceja al observar tal majestuosa reliquia, era un modelo Rolex de los años XX de cuero negro y detalles de oro, lo observó por un momento para luego volver en sí al escuchar a su jefe.- ...7, minutos.

-¿¡C-cómo!? - Aquel joven miró la libreta al frente suyo. Con detenimiento vió que no era cualquier libreta. “Héroes a destruir” decía allí en letras doradas.  
El pobre resopló muy ansiosamente, tartamudeaba algunas cosas inaudibles mientras empezaba a caminar en círculos, una mano a su frente como tratando de sostenerse de algo, la otra mano haciendo varios gestos de los que Black Hat entendía como derrota.

-Tu dime, doctor. -Respondió el ser oscuro con una sonrisa burlona, se reclinó de nuevo en su asiento y muy arrogantemente recostó sus pies en la mesa. Su afán de opacar a su acompañante había funcionado a la perfección como siempre, y ya estaba preparando en su mente la forma en que él iba a castigar la insuficiencia de su afanoso muchacho. Era algo que no le salía para nada mal, y lo disfrutaba muchísimo.  
El de traje negro decidió tomar un sorbo de su café y observar su reloj, solo había pasado un minuto por lo que decidió quedarse a ver como las manijas de este se movían lentamente al cruel destino del humano.

“Y solo falta esperar” pensó.


	3. Melodía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡

****Flug no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar o reflexionar sus capacidades, solo le quedaba actuar. Sabía la respuesta pero odiaba tener que ser apresurado. Miró a su jefe con incredulidad pero sabía muy bien que la criatura que tenía al frente no iba a dar compasión si este no le mostraba resultados.

 

Tomó la libreta y rápidamente la abrió, tomando cualquier número de referente, nisiquiera leyó el nombre y solo se produjo a sostener muy temblorosamente el teléfono de la compañía. Pensaba que allí mismo moriría, pero al no tener ningún gesto negativo de Black Hat, prosiguió con lo suyo.

 

Lentamente sostuvo la caja musical y la llevó al costado de la reliquia de teléfono, sus manos temblorosas marcaron el número que había elegido al azar, rogando por que alguien conteste su maldito celular.

 

Cerró sus ojos y dio un fuerte respiro, no sabía en que se estaba metiendo ni si su invento pudiese funcionar a tan larga distancia. No esperaba que Black Hat le diera tal reto en tan poco tiempo y mucho menos que se involucre con un héroe.

 

Habían muchos peligros en lo que estaba realizando en esos instantes y dudaba mucho que a su jefe le conste.

 

Miró al de gorro negro con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando a que se diera cuenta o respondiese, lo miraba cada vez más calmado. No se notaba molesto ni afligido, solo calmado y recostandose, tomando una taza de café… todo era el mismísimo infierno, tener que estar atrapado con una criatura tan perversa y poderosa, no saber qué hacer ni obtener ninguna reacción positiva. Flug se desmoronaba y partía en dos por cumplir con todos sus caprichos, ¿y él qué? Ni gracias le daba. Era su trabajo pero un “gracias” o un “me gusta tu creación”, tal vez un “hiciste un buen trabajo” no estaría mal, ¿era tanto pedir aprobación que siempre le habían negado? ¿o es que no se lo merece?.

 

El teléfono seguía timbrando y de pronto, una voz fuerte rompió el silencio.

 

-¿¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS LLAMA A ESTA HORA?!?

 

Black Hat de golpe escupió el café que estaba por engullir en su garganta, soltando su taza al piso. Flug sostuvo con mucha fuerza el teléfono como si de su vida se tratase y rogó a todos los demonios del inframundo que esta oportunidad no se le escape, desesperadamente trajo consigo su experimento. Los dos conmocionados varones conocían esa voz, aquel era Eugene Gar, administrador y fundador de la Plaza Lakewood Turbo donde toda mercancía para superhéroes era distribuida desde hace años. Aquel hombre era poderoso financieramente y tenía unos cientos de contactos que dejaban en ridículo la pequeña libreta telefónica de super-héroes utilizada para ubicarlo.

 

El muchacho nervioso tomó un respiro de alivio, tocó la caja musical muy lentamente pero con tal dureza que rápido sintió su muñeca dolorida. Una gota de sudor recorrió su cuello mientras su jefe miraba la escena con unos ojos bien abiertos y la boca perpleja, el ente se sostenía a ambos brazos de su sillón y muy cuidadosamente se iba acercando más y más al teléfono que sostenía tan ansioso doctor.

 

Black Hat no podía creerlo, de verdad estaba apunto de realizar un acto verdaderamente arriesgado. _Demasiado arriesgado._ El esperaba que el joven haga una tontería como llamar a un héroe e invitarlo a la mansión o simplemente omitir la libreta y suplicar por su vida, pero no fue así. Este humano inservible se estaba poniendo en total riesgo al jugarse las cartas de su propio trabajo y compañía, algo que el demonio no esperaba ver en ninguno de sus subordinados a lo largo de todos sus años.

  
Tampoco pudo evitar lo mucho que esto lo emocionaba. Era _peligroso, vil_ …¿jugar con la mente de un héroe? _Sucio, descarado_ …era ciertamente _maligno_. Pero sobretodo, era un acto _riesgoso y despiadado_.


	4. Inspección

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo divertido, las diferentes cajas representadas a lo largo de los capítulos son como metáforas. Como el abrir un libro, pueden llevar tanto sentimientos como nuevas experiencias.

-Vaya…-El señor Gar contestó al finalizar de escuchar la canción preparada por el inventor.- Muchas gracias por la linda tonada, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

-Black Hat Organization. -Flug respondió tranquilamente, ya se pudo relajar al notar que su experimento era todo un éxito. Tomó un lapicero de su bolsillo y sin cuidado se preparó para rallar los planos de su invento con nueva información.

 

-Es todo un placer, quiero 50 caj--no, mejor _100 cajas_ de su mercancía más peligrosa para el día de mañana, y permítame depositar el costo de la mercancía ahora mismo en su cuenta bancaria ¿quieren?.

 

Muy triunfantemente el doctor recostó el auricular en su hombro, se dedicó a pedir los datos del héroe y apuntarlos con rapidez mientras Black Hat solo lo observaba con mucho interés y detenimiento.

 

El demonio lo miraba detenidamente. ¿Desde cuando Flug se convirtió tan audaz?. ¿Era producto de no dormir desde hace días?. ¿Tal vez de no comer mucho?. Lo notaba tan delgado como siempre pero algo en él se veía distinto. Se veía como todo un campeón recibiendo su medalla, y aquello no era nada malo, hasta sentía orgullo de verlo trabajar tan audazmente. Tanto así que..espera, ¿orgullo? ¿por una criatura humana? no, por supuesto que no, él sólo hubiese podido sabotear cualquier compañía hace mucho, simplemente no lo hizo porque hubiera causado un alboroto demasiado complicado para su gusto.

 

Casi al terminar, el doctor tomó la pantalla táctil de operaciones que siempre lleva en un bolsillo de su bata y se dispuso a mandar los productos que le pedía el cliente junto al depósito de su dinero en la cuenta de la compañía, una sonrisa muy satisfactoria escapaba del rostro de su jerarca.

 

Culminando, Flug se despidió educadamente y sintió un alivio desbordante, y muchas ansias de ver la reacción de su jefe al hacer tan buen trabajo. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y miró a Black Hat con la emoción de una quinceañera apunto de recibir su vestido, manos tapando su boca y destellos en los ojos.

 

Black Hat parpadeó perplejo ante la “asquerosa” reacción de felicidad, _sonrojado por lo que era.. según él.. vergüenza ajena._ -¿QUÉ MIRAS? ¿Qué quieres que haga, ah? ¡¿Te felicito por hacer un trabajo bien?!

 

-Acepto sus felicitaciones mi jefecito… -Dijo con una voz dulce, suspirando aliviado mientras su jefe lo miraba estupefacto, el otro continuó..- ..¡Oh! Lleva un lindo reloj en la muñeca por cierto, un Rolex muy lindo. ¿Mañana grabamos, verdad? ¿Le parece si lo hacemos? Yo con gusto hago lo que me pida.

 

_Pero qué audacia… El ATREVIMIENTO, Lucifer. Se atrevía a hablarle a su líder de esa forma como si hubiese recibido una felicitación verdadera, incluso halagando su gusto por los relojes ¿y para COLMO quería conversarle… y complacerlo? ¡¿AÚN MÁS?!._

 

-¡¡¡YA LARGO!!! -Gritó el demonio parándose de su asiento mientras sus ojos y espalda prendían en fuego, lo que hizo a Flug gritar agudamente.

 

-¡-S-S-SI MI JEFECITO! - Dejó sus cosas y se fue corriendo del cuarto, volvió su cabeza para gritarle “¡Buenas noches!” con una voz contenta y suave para después seguir hasta llegar a salvo a su laboratorio. Aquello hizo que su jefe gruña cual perro enfurecido, pero se calmó rápidamente para meditar lo que había pasado esa noche.

 

_Qué buenas noches ni qué nada._

 

Todo era tan anormal esa noche, primero Flug hacía un buen trabajo, _¿y ahora resulta que el señor Black Hat le perdonó la vida? Pero qué vergüenza. Un supervillano no puede enorgullecerse de otro villano, Black Hat, solo estás en este mundo para burlarte de otros villanos, robar sus almas y venderlas al mercado como baratijas inservibles._

 

Enfurecido un poco aún, Black Hat miró la caja que había dejado su acompañante. Y no dudó por un segundo en levantarla con sus propias manos.

 

La observó de cerca, sintió su aroma y al instante relajó su tensión. Olía como su científico, con una pizca a roble. _Nada mal._ Quitó uno de sus guantes para recorrer la parte de adentro del mecanismo con cuidado y admirar el esfuerzo que evidenciaba este.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡


	5. Descanso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El vanguardismo es una corriente de arte europeo, datada en nada más que durante la primera guerra mundial. Este, junto al Art Deco, fueron utilizados para realizar posters propagando y promoviendo la guerra tanto en Europa como en America. La base de estos movimientos artísticas es la crisis y la inseguridad humana, es confusa e irreal como el mismo sentimiento de desconcierto vivido durante la época. Bastante interesante. En un futuro cap menciono que el Flug de mi relato a vivido durante esta época y ademas, es inmortal.

Flug entró a su habitación ubicada en un pasaje de su laboratorio, era una recámara pequeña con iluminación de luces de navidad. En una cómoda yacían todas sus figuras de colección de aviones, carros y figuras de monstruos de diversos rubros de ficción, en las paredes posters de aviones clásicos estilo Art Deco y vanguardistas datadas de la primera guerra mundial. En el piso algunos VHS, discos de vinilo y libros apilados. 

 

Pero frente a todo, oh, se encontraba el momento más preciado de su día y su más valiosa posesión.. su cama con print de vía láctea estaba esperando listo a que se hunda en los brazos de Morfeo.- Te extrañé mucho ¿sabes? - Suspiró, quitándose su bolsa de papel y googles para luego tirarlas a un costado, lo mismo hizo con sus zapatillas y demás prendas hasta llegar a su binder. Se sentó en su cama y suspiró de alivio mientras se lo quitaba y sentía la comodidad de por fin tener su cuerpo libre para dormir.

 

Al recostarse y tapar su desnudo cuerpo con sus sabanas se sintió con una alegría y paz insuperables, recordó aquellos momentos que acaba de pasar con su jefe y lo feliz que se sentía de haber hecho tan buen trabajo, no esperaba que su invento sea todo un exit-  _ espera… _

 

-¡Maldición! -Se paró de golpe y se puso sus prendas de pijama para cubrirse, desafortunadamente tenía que ponerse su binder de nuevo si se iba a dirigir a la oficina de blackhat y traer su invento de vuelta antes de que el demonio invada su privacidad para devolverlo por su cuenta.

  
  


Regresando a Black Hat, este tampoco la estaba pasando tan cómodamente, ya había tomado la caja musical y se la quedó observando con detenimiento desde hace buen rato. Estaba apoyado encima del ventanal para escuchar la lluvia, la cual ahora se encontraba más dócil.

 

El demonio estaba sonriendo casi de manera tierna, se sentía intrigado de lo que podía pasar el día de mañana si alguien se enteraba de que Black Hat Org. estaba mandando productos a una tienda para héroes con la intención de destrozarlos. Le emocionaba mucho pensar en todas las maldades que podía hacer su subordi- no..él no.. la caja. La caja era la razón de su felicidad. Maldita caja y sus malvadas intenciones que le encantaban tanto.

 

-¿Black Hat? -Esta vez el muchacho de rostro encubierto no tocó la puerta, lo cual hizo que el jefe de la mansión se voltee cual gato erizado y chille.

 

-¡¿NO NECESITAS DORM--?!

 

-¡Si mi jefecito! Ahora voy, yo solo volvía por la caja...ya sabe, para..- Flug le interrumpió, se encogió de hombros esperando que el mayor le haga caso.- ...Pues echarle una manita y pulirlo.

 

-Bien.- Chasqueó sus dedos y se convirtió en sombra para transportarse de un lado de la habitación a donde se encontraba Flug, haciendo que el muchacho brinque al sentir a su jefe aparecer tan cerca suyo así de rápido. Black Hat le entregó su caja y lo miró penetrantemente. -Ahora sí LARGO, y quiero verte trabajar así de bien mañana, eres un humano tan debilucho que si te dejo sin dormir te puedes desmayar del cansancio en cualquier momento. 

 

Tomó la caja con ambas manos sin sacar su mirada del demonio.  _ “Así de bien” _ , aquellas palabras de aprobación se repitieron un par de veces más en los oídos del menor, se sentía inmensamente contento de por fin haber complacido a su señor y recibir genuinas palabras de aprobación, sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad y sonrió ocultamente, y aunque no se veía se notaba su felicidad a leguas.

 

-¡AGH! ¿Tan feliz estas de no haber sido castigado? -Dijo el ensombrerado con una mueca totalmente asqueada y volteó para no mirar su cara de nerd, bobo,  _ adorab- _ ADEFESIO.- ¡¡VETE!!

 

-¡AY SI--mi jefecito, yo feliz! -Gimió tan melosamente que el demonio tuvo que contener sus ganas de vomitar, o por lo menos así lo sentía, su cuerpo revuelto de sensaciones raras en el estómago.

 

El fanfarrón resopló mientras el joven se retiraba, cruzó de brazos y desde la puerta lo observó irse hasta que recordó algo más.

 

-Flug, espera. -Black Hat sobó sus ojos y maldijo el mismísimo día que había contratado a ese humano.

 

-¿Dígame? -Se volteó a verlo con emoción, su jefe suspiró antes de hablar.

 

-Grabamos mañana por la mañana, a las 10am.

 

-¡Será un gusto! ¿y de qué hablamos? -  _ Maldito parlanchín, solo di que sí y ve a tu cuarto. _

 

-De tu experimento, tremendo imbecil, te salió bien por lo que veo así que no necesitarás modificarlo. Ten preparado lo que hablarás mañana o lo que sea.- Black Hat se sobó la cara de tanto cansancio y falta de paciencia con el joven, pero no podía negar que estaba muy orgulloso de él. Maldita sea, de verdad era difícil mostrar agradecimiento.- YA LISTO, ahora si, LARGO.

 

-Gracias jefecito de mi vida. - Flug suspiró y se fue campante, más feliz de la vida misma.

 

_ ¿Qué _

_ MIERDA  _

 

_ Le pasa a este primate? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡


	6. Despedida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es de mucha importancia pero "La sombra sobre Innsmouth", por H.P. Lovecraft, es un libro en mi posesión del que estoy leyendo actualmente. Es de misterio y miedo extremo, de criaturas mutantes marinas y mucha frustración en la identidad del autor y sus objeticos, muy similar a Flug..el cual a su vez y graciosamente Flug es una mutación con un ser marino pero una no tenebrosa como en el relato.

Flug se sentía en la cima del mundo, se tiró de espalda a su cama y suspiró, estirando sus brazos y piernas con un fuerte bostezo. Retiró sus prendas y bolsa de papel que lo cubrían, cantó en murmullos mientras pensaba en lo extrañamente agradable que era ser alagado por su jefe.

 

No era posible, por fin había cometido su ansioso objetivo de años, hacer que el demonio se enorgulleciera y viera su gran potencial, lo llenaba de tanta dicha y emoción...era un sentimiento de admiración y orgullo muy extraño, casi parecía _cariño._ Aunque dudaba mucho que se pudiese llegar a querer a un personaje tan despiadado y anteriormente muy malagradecido, vanidoso.. _. pero como no ser vanidoso con esos poderes, sentido de elegancia y moda, y claro también.. su muy elegante figura._

 

 _Oh no… nononono._ El científico miró sus manos y tocó sus escamosas mejillas sonrojadas, de la nada noto que estaba respirando un poco agitado, su rostro estaba caliente de la vergüenza y en su pecho revoloteaban sensaciones muy.. no era posible, ¿no? apreciar a una criatura así, ¿verdad? Se rió nerviosamente de sí mismo. No era como si no le hubiesen pasado estas cosas anteriormente, admirar mucho a Black Hat e imaginarse lo lindo que sería que lo aprecie más, ser la mejor mano derecha que nunca haya tenido, ser parte de sus planes más recónditos de la maldad, y, de pronto luego volver a la realidad de que aquel ser maligno nunca podría ser ni su amigo, y ni pensar en encontrar sentimientos más allá. Flug tampoco se sentía “enamorado”, solo muy fascinado del otro y tal vez con un pequeñín sentimiento de infatuación.. Platónico claro, mas no podía sentirlo mucho aún.

 

No elaboró más en sus pensamientos ya que sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta al día siguiente, posiblemente ser arrojado a la calle o golpeado en la cabeza con el bastón del engreído si no editaba bien su video de orientación. Asi que se inclinó al piso y tomó uno de sus libros favoritos para sumergirse en un mundo recóndito antes de dormir: “La sombra sobre innsmouth”. Era un libro muy muy viejo de tapa de cuero y color negro. Abrió una página al azar del segundo capítulo y muy rápido desalojó todo pensamiento ocurrido aquella noche, pronto cayó en un placentero sueño.

 

Black Hat por el otro lado, caminaba a su recamara con pasos que echaban pequeñas llamas a todo lo que pisaba, como si las plantas de sus zapatos fueran planchas sobrecalentadas. Quemaba todo lo que pisaba mientras gruñía fuertemente.

 

 _Imbécil subordinado...como te quiero tomar de los brazos y--eres tan desgraciadamente inteligente...deseo tanto sostenerte fuerte y mandarte al mismísimo pasaje del--. Puta madre, eres TAN listo...Lucifer..._ no es posible valorar a un empleado tanto que quieras echarle cumplidos y verlo feliz todo el jodido día, ¿como se tornó todo tan cómodo entre ellos dos? ¿de dónde venían esos ruidos de.. latidos fuertes? Eso e- _oh, iba a vomitar._

 

El ser del mal corrió hacia su baño, abrió la puerta de un manazo y se dirigió aliviado a descargar sus tripas de monstruo, almas de héroes devorados por él, directas a su inodoro de oro. Ya estaba, ahora SÍ podía deshacerse de esos asquerosos e ilógicos pensamientos, se sentía mucho mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato divertido: Las "tripas de monstruo" se refiere a las almas que se come Black Hat de vez en cuando, aunque este tambien se alimenta de comida humana y posée órganos vitales que más adelante mencionaré.


	7. Mañanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro a 505 y Demencia. La edad de Demencia según Alan (creador) es de 20 años.

Esa mañana, Flug despertó con el libro que había leído en brazos y en ese momento se sentía mucho más descansado y calmado, los pensamientos a los que él identificaba como "infatuación amistosa" habían cesado y solo tenía ganas de desayunar junto a su retoño animal: 505. Su oso genéticamente alterado siempre hacía muy buenos desayunos y lo ayudaba a despejar su mente de cualquier angustia usando sus poderosos abrazos de oso y suaves gruñidos que más parecían las de un cachorro bostezando.

Tomó su libro, su experimento y demás implementos para la grabación del día y las metió en su mensajero de cuero, luego procedió a cambiarse y retirarse con sus cosas.

 

Black Hat por el otro lado despertó más cansado que nunca, esa noche se fue a la cama apenas desvistiendose un poco, con su sombrero aun bien puesto por supuesto, y arrojándose de cara a su almohada. Aunque fuese un ser inmortal su cuerpo le pedía más reposo, pero sabía bien que había programado la grabación del día para las 10am. _¿Por qué lo programó a esa hora? Oh, claro_ , para cambiar de tema de una vez y no volver a mencionar la competencia que el humano había mostrado el día de ayer. Se frotó en entrecejo con una mano y cogió su reloj de muñeca para verlo de nuevo. _Ah, sí.. el reloj que Flug observó anoche y al que le echó un cumplido_. _Que asco._ Se lo puso solo porque sí, viendo que eran un poco más de las 7am, y en su cabeza empezó a planear una forma de zafarse de tener que conversar con el doctor.

 

El ente se paró y caminó por su habitación hasta llegar a su espejo de piso, acomodó su sombrero que en ese momento se encontraba inclinado para un lado, luego chasqueó sus dedos y sus prendas anteriormente revueltas, arrugadas e incompletas ahora estaban impecables y planchadas, en perfecta armonía con su figura. Sonrió vanidosamente a la figura que se encontraba en frente y giró para ambos lados, admirando su figura y su atuendo. Se sentía tan bien ser él, no solo era un villano eterno, poderoso, despiadado, también era sumamente guapo. Para nada se comparaba con sus subordinados o con ningún otro villano, si tomaban una foto de todos en la mansión era más que obvio quien iba a ser el que resaltaba de lo atractivo que era. No dudó dos veces en pensar en Flu- _¡¿FLUG?! MALDICIÓN._

Black Hat gritó como si quisiera ensordecer a alguien, y en eso Demencia y 505 despertaron de su suave sueño también en gritos. Flug salió disparado de donde se encontraba y corrió a socorrer a su oso en la habitación que se encontraba justo a la salida de su laboratorio.

 

-¡Chimuelito! ¿Qué pasó? -El médico había entrado ya con su mensajero y prendas bien puestas, era un cuarto pequeño en el que se encontraba el oso, se agachó y acarició la cabeza y el estómago de este. Aquel animal poseía un pelaje esponjoso y de color turquesa con un tono más claro de azul en el estómago, una flor amarilla brotaba de su suave cabeza. Ronroneó, se encontraba revuelto en su cama de cachorro. -Ya está, no pasa nada chiquito ¿quieres desayunar?. - Su animal asintió y en seguida se retiraron del sitio y se dirigieron al ascensor que daba para la cocina.

 

-¡AMORCITO! - Era la voz de la niña--ehm, señorita Demencia. Ella se sacudió de la cama y dió un salto hacia su ventana, abriendola con un fuerte golpe. Los pocos transeúntes mañaneros podían apreciar la resaltante pijama color limón que cubría todo su cuerpo para el frio. Flug pudo escuchar desde lejos su agudísima voz cantar _Las mañanitas_ , según ella “como una princesa en su castillo” a los pajarillos y ardillas que rodeaban la casa, estos siendo electrocutados por el sistema de seguridad instalado en toda la mansión. Con esto ella saludaba el día, una sonrisa envidiable para cualquiera adornaba su claro rostro y sus luminosos ojos verde y negro, siempre se le veía tan feliz de vivir en una mansión donde se encontraba el hombre más despiadado, más "churro", más extravagantemente diabólico y--

 

-¡¡DEMENCIA CALLATE!! ¡¡FLUG, REPORTATE!! - Flug no logró escuchar aquel llamado, pero la joven sí, y suspiró amorosamente al escuchar aquellos gritos de su cariño inalcanzable. Demencia se rascó su larga y suelta cabellera rojiza, se puso sus pantuflas de osito y bata roja encima de su pijama, y para culminar: sus fieles guantes color rojo y negro.

Salió de las ventanas de su cuarto para reptar en las paredes de afuera de la mansión... directo a la ventana de Black Hat. Por desgracia de todos en la casa, los guantes que usaba Demencia eran de goma y se podía trepar en cualquier lugar con facilidad, el inventor también había arreglado el dispositivo de seguridad de la mansión para que no hiciesen trizas a la pobre.

 

-A ti no te llamé. -Dijo la voz ronca y cansada de Black Hat mirando a su ventana, el rostro de la que parecía una adolescente combinada con lagartija en época reproductiva estaba presionada en la ventana con la lengua afuera y el cabello totalmente suelto y revuelto, aunque ella casi cumplía los 21 años Black Hat se cuestionaba mucho en mandarla a una guardería en vez de tenerla como espía de héroes entre otras misiones que solo una dama, _una muy loca_ , podría realizar.

 

-¡Te ADORO! -Chilló la muchacha y siguió trepando hasta llegar a la ventana de la cocina, visualizando el interior en búsqueda de sus dos “roomates”. Esperó un rato y vió a Flug entrar a la cocina, esto haciéndola soltar un fuerte grito para asustarlo, lo cual funcionó.

 

-...DEM--Demencia..¡rayos! - El doctor rápidamente bajó la guardia al ver que solo era ella la que gritaba, ella rió de oreja a oreja al verlo y tocó la ventana para que le abriesen, a lo que Flug respondió con una risa incrédula.- No te abro ni aunque estuviera loco de remate como tú. - Este colgó su maleta en la silla a un asiento lejos de Black Hat y se sentó allí como de costumbre, su oso en cambio rezongó y fue rápidamente a abrir la ventana y tomar a la princesa en brazos para luego sentarla en el asiento ubicado justo a la otra esquina de la mesa, donde el jefe del lugar le había ordenado a sentarse. A ella le parecía perfecto ese sitio ya que podía ver de frente a su “amor”.

 

-¿Arrooow?- El oso preguntó observando al doctor, y este le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. En seguida el azulado animal se dispuso a buscar los ingredientes para preparar los panqueques con miel que tanto les gustaba a su hermosa pero muy peculiar familia.

 

Demencia miró con una mueca al joven sentado en la mesa. -¿Qué es lo que tienes en la maleta, nerd? -Flug frunció el ceño y la observó con ojos entrecerrados. -Es para el corto, Demencia.

 

-¡¿Y yo?! Black nunca me dijo que íbamos a grabar, y se supone que lo hagamos juntitos él y yo. - Flug solo la escuchó y rodó sus ojos en señal de desaprobación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡


	8. Conociéndote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El headcanon de ambos muchachos como amantes de la lectura clásica (mencionamos a H.P Lovecraft en este cap) son basados en otro lindo fic referente: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466090/chapters/33420945  
> Tenía conocimiento de literatura clásica y solo en horror clásico a libros de Oscar Wilde y Poe, solo conocía a Lovecraft por cultura general, personajes y resumenes, el fic anterior mencionado fue el que despertó mi curiosidad a profundizar en sus relatos y agradezco mucho haberlo encontrado.

Black Hat estaba totalmente sumergido en sus vanidosos pensamientos que ni se había acordado de que había llamado a Flug, llevaba minutos mirando si su rostro y sus dientes se veían lo suficientemente amenazantes hasta que recordó la razón de su anterior llamado: sentía una cosa que él identificaba un tanto parecido a.. ¿celos?. Tal vez celos, por la inteligencia y físico del muchacho.

 

-Ah, sí. AHORA SÍ.- El demonio se sacudió el traje imponentemente y con las manos en puño se aclaró la garganta para luego gritar a los 4 vientos el nombre del doctor, con la voz más siniestra, resonante y gruesa que pudo articular en ese momento. La mansión entera retumbó con el grito y Flug desesperadamente tomó su mensajero y corrió al pasaje que conducía la cocina con la habitación del jerarca, con las manos temblorosas caminó hasta él.

 

-¿S-s-si..s-s-señor..? - Flug aclaró su voz con un pequeño tocido, se encogió de hombros y tembló aún más al ver a su amo girar la cabeza y cuerpo asemejándose a un buho..o aún más parecido a aquella escena de El Exorcista, con espuma verde en la boca y todo, y juzgando por su expresión se veía que estaba apunto de lanzarle un grito.

 

-¡AHH!-DIGo-¡ay! q-q-que ..b-bien que se ve esta mañana, mi jefecito. - El muchacho gimió y escondió su rostro con la maleta que llevaba, Black Hat sonrió por aquella placentera reacción de miedo.

 

-¡Pero claro que si! Ahora acércate, inservible. - Convocó a uno de sus tentáculos de monstruo y tomó fuerte del frágil cuerpo del menor, solo para pararlo justo a un pie de su espejo. Flug seguía con el rostro protegido y temblando, aunque esta vez se había sorprendido de haber sido alzado tan fácilmente por el demonio. Black Hat se paró justo al costado de su acompañante y miró el reflejo de ambos en el espejo.

 

-Quítate esa cosa y deja de temblar, ¿quieres? - Black Hat gruñó y el doctor descubrió su rostro, cerrando fuerte los ojos y tratando de contener las ganas de rogar por su vida. - Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo. -Flug tragó saliva y abrió un ojo solo un poco, la imagen de su jefe estaba borrosa por la poca visión que estaba llegando a entrar por sus ojos, se encontraba a centímetros de él y juraba nunca antes haberse sentido tan nervioso. - ¡LOS DOS OJOS! - El científico de golpe abrió ambos ojos y lo miró atentamente, su respiración estaba muy agitada y su jefe lo notó, al demonio no le pareció nada fuera de lo común pero era la primera vez que lo miraba tan de cerca, levantó una ceja y volteó su mirada al espejo de nuevo. Flug se puso la mano al pecho del alivio de no haber sido amenazado de muerte, pero su respiración seguía agitada.

 

-Flug, mira esto. - Black Hat prosiguió con una voz mucho más suave y controlada.- Acaso… ¿hay alguna criatura más hermosa que yo?.- ... _¿Ah?._

 

-Por supuesto que no señor, claro que no. -El doctor dijo como si de un guión ensayado fuesen sus palabras, el demonio lo notó y echó un gruñido, lo que hizo que el doctor casi caiga al piso pero rápido fue sostenido por los tentáculos del monstruo. - DIJE, ¡¿¡HAY ALGUNA CRIATURA MÁS HERMOSA **QUE YO!?!** SABES QUE PUEDO DETECTAR CUANDO TE CUESTIONAS.

 

_Maldita sea, Flug, pero claro que te olvidaste de ese pequeño detalle._

 

El joven aspiró aire muy profundamente y miró a los ojos de su jefe determinantemente. -¡ES QUE-- S-SEÑOR! ¡HAY MH--AH-....TRILLONES DE ESPECIES EN EL MULTIVERSO! - Flug trato de alzar la voz lo más posible, y fue respondido por un jadeo estupefacto.

 

-Pero como….te atreves a… cuestionar mi propia belleza. - Black Hat tiró al científico al suelo, nunca antes había sentido su ego tan lastimado, pero no podía negar que su desgraciado subordinado tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, habían centenares de especies en ese cochino universo y Flug solo era una de las muchas variedades de ser humano que habían. Hasta podía decirse que nunca había visto a alguien igual a él, que sea tan listo, atrevido y ocultaba aún más en su bolsa de papel. O tal vez ignoraba que todos los humanos eran únicos igual que él. El doctor sintió su alma por poco salir de su cuerpo y desmayarse en una hasta que sintió las garras de su jefe sujetar con fuerza su camiseta. - Mira, incompetente, me vas a explicar ahora a qué especies te refieres.

 

Flug vio a Black Hat a los ojos, solo se encontraban a centímetros de distancia de nuevo y no pudo contener una sensación de empatía hacia él al analizar sus palabras de nuevo, casi lo miraba con un afecto amistoso, una conexión de emociones cálidas que aún no podía identificar del todo. Exactamente las mismas sensaciones las tuvo su contrario, y de repente ambos parpadearon y notaron el silencio incómodo que se había formado, un silencio que fue cortado por el más listo de los dos.- Uhm… yo solo--p-puedo nombrar a algunas especies, que se comparen a usted. Pero quiero que sepa que usted es único, compararse con otros nunca lleva a nada bueno.. se lo aseguro por experiencia propia.

 

Flug casi susurró al tenerlo tan de cerca y Black Hat sintió su rostro calidecer, literalmente. Con miedo por aquella reacción, lo soltó al piso otra vez emitiendo un quejido entre ambos, la maleta del doctor se abrió haciendo caer su contenido. El demonio se cruzó de brazos mientras con enojo veía al chico tirado y luego a las cosas que botó la maleta, el doctor frotó su cabeza y se sentó en el piso aun procesando la rara interacción que estaban teniendo. Black Hat no tardó en recordar la escena de ayer al ver el invento, el esquema y..un curioso libro que no dudó en levantar primero.- ¿Lovecraft? -Susurró para sí mismo el demonio, notó por el título que era una de sus obras favoritas y rápidamente fue a su gigantesco librero en una de las paredes de su habitación para cerciorarse si el doctor no había tomado el libro de ese lugar. Flug se levantó un poco nervioso ante aquel suceso pero no dijo nada, solo observaba con atención los movimientos de la elegante criatura que tenía al frente.

 

Aquel libro era una de las primeras ediciones de "La sombra sobre Innsmouth" datado en 1931, de cuero negro y tapa dura pero sin la característica sobrecubierta ilustrada. Black Hat agitó sus manos por su librero semi-polvoriento y con una delicadeza que Flug nunca había visto, el ente deslizó su propia copia del libro entre sus manos, aún con sobrecubierta, y le sonrió dulcemente.

Los párpados de la criatura de piel color ceniza se tornaron dóciles y un suspiro escapó sus labios al comparar ambas copias del mismo libro, aquellos gestos parecían ser contagiosos puesto que el otro muchacho en su sitio hizo lo mismo pero con un suspiro casi inaudible, aquel demonio mostraba una ternura peculiar en ese estado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡


	9. Sensaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeña referencia a la quema de libros (1933) en Alemania, fue objetivo de las fuerzas nazis quemar todo libro que se opusiera a su régimen o que cause desconcierto hacia ellos. Cabe mencionar que Flug Slys es un nombre Aleman, tambien que él se opone al nazismo pero de esto no se va a hablar nada más que esta pequeña mención
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡

-Interesante, doctor. -Dijo con una voz extrañamente tranquila y baja, al doctor no dejaba de sorprenderle aquellas reacciones fuera de lo común del demonio, pareciera que algún hoyo en su oscura alma se había llenado. Pero las cosas pronto empezaron a volver a la realidad. 

 

-¿Quién te lo entregó? - Black Hat interrogó y frunció el ceño con aquellos ojos desafiantes y entrecerrados típicos de él.

 

Flug rió nerviosamente ante la pregunta de su contraparte, acariciando su nuca y desviando su vista. - No me la han entregado, yo la robé. Fue hace muchos años cuando trabajaba como agente doble en Alemania, también era un criminal de medio tiempo. La verdad es que más que robarlos estaba salvando a esos libros y demás artículos de ser quemados, pero en fin.

 

-Vaya vaya.. - Una voz un tanto burlona respondió.- En tu curriculum no decía nada de haber sido El Fantasma Del Museo, uno de los villanos más...enigmáticos…ágiles...ni capturado ni reconocido, muchos decían ser una leyenda o una conspiración colectiva, y resulta que eras tú todo este tiempo. Lastima que ahora solo eres mi subordinado. - Flug se sonrojó ante ser llamado de esa forma, por vergüenza de que su jefe recordase su CV, y porque hace mucho no había escuchado su apodo de súper-villano,  _ además de sus cumplidos, oh esos lindos adjetivos que usaba que sin querer se referían a él, pero claro que ahora con gusto era SU subordinado... _ su estómago revoloteaba y de nuevo se sentía en la cima del mundo al ser reconocido de tal forma por nada más que  _ el ser más poderoso que conocía, el que admiraba inmensamente.. oh no _ . 

 

El ex-ladrón se frotó los ojos incrédulo y en su mente se dio unas palmadas para volver a la realidad, a su vez sintió miedo a que el otro siguiese preguntando o desconfíe de él por haber ocultado una gran parte de su identidad, aunque siendo sinceros, él era un experto en el rubro de misterio e identidades ocultas y Black Hat ya lo sabía. Su jefe prosiguió. -Si que te llevaste una grandísima suma de dinero con todos esos robos.

 

El otro villano se sonrojó aún más y mirando a su jefe rió con dulzura y alegría, lo cual no dudó en ser notado pero esta vez no criticado. -Dinero no, solo quería algunas cosas para mi colección, por el amor al arte y a la literatura en especial.

 

-Muy entendible, todo villano tiene un propósito de serlo sin importar cuán ridículo le parezca a otros. Y un crimen perfecto solo se culmina con mucha pasión. -Black Hat destacó sus últimas palabras levitando el libro del menor, un puño que se habría en filosas garras en el aire mientras su otra mano dejaba su propio libro en su sitio, se relajó una vez más y tomó con ambas manos el libro perteneciente al muchacho y delicadamente acarició el lomo de cuero de aquel, se dirigió con suaves pasos de vuelta a Flug y se lo devolvió. El demonio todavía tenía algo que decirle pero el otro le ganó la palabra, nerviosamente tomando sus cosas del piso y acomodandolas en el hombro para luego pararse erguidamente, Flug tenía miedo a ser regañado o interrogado sin escapatoria y claro que estaba contento pero ya conocía a su jefe así que no esperaba que le dure la calma por mucho rato.- ..Y uhm, y bien, ¿desayunamos?

 

-Solo un momento. -De pronto el de sombrero negro lo cogió del brazo fuertemente.- No terminamos de hablar.

 

Flug soltó un quejido diminuto y con obediencia avanzó, las manos del otro eran fuertes y firmes y eso no era que lo molestase mucho, más bien le impresionaba y dudaba mucho que supiera cómo tomar a alguien con delicadeza. Luego recordó algo interesante.

No había forma de que aquella criatura tomara con tal delicadeza un libro si es que no supiese lo que significaba saber controlar su fuerza.

 

-Flug, dijiste que mi apariencia es comparable con algunas... especies. - De nuevo esa mirada penetrante lo ojeaba de pies a cabeza, ambos secretamente envidiaban la belleza del otro, tal vez no era envidia, tal vez ni era admiración, simplemente se miraban y sabían que sus pensamientos estaban fijos el uno del otro pero sin decir ni una sola palabra acerca de ello. Black Hat soltó al curioso hombre y rascó su rostro grisáceo con sus manos en una sutil señal de incomodidad. -Quiero que elabores.


	10. Estética

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡

_ ¿Por dónde podía empezar a explicarle a su jefe cuantas especies se le venían a la cabeza? Ninguna de un extremo comparable con la figura y elegancia del hombre al frente suyo. El inventor miró al espejo que se encontraba al frente, los ojos de su maestro se encontraban concentrados en su misma apariencia. No podía juzgarlo, era una apariencia sumamente atractiva posiblemente para cualquier dama, tal vez hombre, tal vez hasta de él mismo...de una forma platónica desde luego. _

 

-Señor, pues..yo se que usted uhm, usted se me asemeja a varios seres terroríficos de leyendas urbanas, su figura es alargada y esbelta, cuando se transforma puedo recordar que se asemeja a varios seres Lovecraftianos, al Chupacabras, incluso a Slenderman, a demonios que solo han sido presentados en papel ya que sería peligroso hacer representaciones en piedra, y con respecto a su actual figura, con varios dioses de nuestra mitología egipcia, y a la griega también. - Black Hat tapó sus labios con un sutil puño, ocultando una sonrisa en ellos y observó al muchacho que se encontraba a su costado, su mirada fija a sus gestos. 

 

El otro estaba sumergido en su propio mundo mientras miraba los rincones de la habitación de su jefe, lleno de retratos de este. Flug prosiguió.

 

-Se que nos compara con primates y eso jefecito, pero tengo un argumento para explicar cómo la figura humana puede llegar a ser estéticamente bella. - Su culto doctor empezó a elaborar a la par haciendo gestos con las manos.- Yo uhm, podría hasta explicarlo de una forma matemática: La proporción áureo, o rectángulo dorado fue una forma estética de la perfección evidenciada desde el antigüo egipto, desde entonces supuestamente fue utilizado como cálculo para comprobar la belleza de muchas obras de arte, esculturas, diseños, incluso obras arquitectónicas colosales de ámplio trabajo, qué decir de los inventos más hermosos jamás conocidos. - Un suspiro de emoción escapó los labios del científico y en cuanto a Black Hat, una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver tan apasionada sustentación, ya sabía exactamente a donde se estaba dirigiendo al hablar y el demonio no era para nada inculto, se volvió aplicado en las ciencias del arte luego de miles y miles de años de ver el trabajo humano evolucionar era tras era en frente de sus propios ojos. El chico hablaba con la razón pero a la vez con el corazón, dos combinaciones que no muchos desean que vayan de la mano, pero era exactamente la cual el ente del mal halagaba desde un principio.

 

-A lo que me refiero señor, es que todos nosotros contamos con ello, no somos tan perfectos pero si asemejamos a dioses, y usted particularmente me recuerda a algunos de los dioses y demonios más admirables y fuertes de mitología griega, como Tánatos, Tartarus, Erebus.. hasta puedo mostrarle con un dibujo si desea. -Flug tomó el cuaderno de apuntes que llevaba en su maleta y Black Hat aclaró su garganta como deshaciéndose de la sonrisa que traía desde hace rato para volver a pintar un semblante serio, uniendo sus manos por detrás de la espalda, el doctor abrió su bitácora y de ella eligió un análisis del cuerpo humano que había hecho de la escultura del dios del Olimpo Perseo, obra llamada “Perseus with the Head of Medusa”, la cual fue inspirada para que Flug la use en uno de sus recientes experimentos en los que con facilidad construía esculturas por medio del poder de la cabeza de Medusa. -Se que Perseo fue un semidiós supuestamente heróico, pero su fuerza fue bastante admirable, soberbia, y actuaba con mucho egoísmo, hasta convirtió a Atlas en piedra usando la cabeza de Medusa. Todo por su propia conveniencia, lo cual en mi opinión, lo hacía un villano. Y pues...en personalidad, como cazador de monstruos débiles y en apariencia me recuerda mucho a usted, jefecito.

 

El dibujo era de trazo preciso, era hecho en carboncillo y de forma que parecía haberse hecho como saliendo de un apuro, y aún así precisa y hermosa, esto impresionó bastante a Black Hat, quien también era pintor de decenas de cuadros donde el protagonista era él, cuadros que se encontraban por las paredes de su mansión. El ente no dudo dos veces en hacerle notar su admiración. -Eres…bastante bueno. No tanto como yo, pero lo eres. - Dijo de forma arrogante mientras no quitaba su mirada del cuaderno del chico, este ya parecía estar apunto de explotar un chillido como los de Demencia hacia Black Hat, pero se conformó con simplemente cerrar sus ojos alegremente y encogerse de hombros, su pierna derecha frotando tímidamente su otra pierna.

 

Su jefe volteó su vista de nuevo al espejo, satisfecho de haber aclarado aquellos inconvenientes en su cabeza. Por supuesto que los humanos tenían algo de estética, pero no se comparaban con una figura mítica, divina como la de un dios, temible como todo ser perturbador de los pasajes más oscuros de la ficción y la realidad. El demonio le dedicó a Flug una puntiaguda sonrisa sin nada más que decir.

 

Con la espalda erguida y la quijada apuntando al cielo, Black Hat convocó su bastón de sombra y se dirigió al pasaje que llevaba a la cocina. Flug muy feliz tomó sus cosas y campante fue detrás de su jefecito, aquello había sido una mañana pacífica y sorprendentemente llena de halagos, ambos habían disfrutado bastante de su tiempo juntos sin siquiera mostrarlo implícitamente.


	11. Desayuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La simbología del huevo representada por uno de mis directores favoritos si no el más admirado, el mexicano Guillermo del Toro en su película ganadora del oscar "Shape of water" o "La forma del agua" en español:  
> "El huevo se convierte en la ofrenda, la forma en la que está conectada en su vida y ella (protagonista) siendo 'sola' en su vida, allí es cuando va y lo comparte (su solitaria vida) con él."  
> Algunos han analizado esto más profundamente, el huevo siendo el monstruo de la pelicula, la protagonista lo descascara y muerde de su interior frente a él, mostrando que no tiene miedo de la criatura. Reconociendo que este, al igual que ella y el huevo, tiene un interior sensible y blando.

Demencia se encontraba vestida en la cocina, ya había terminado de desayunar y esperaba a su amado a que se presente, lo mismo con 505 quien pacíficamente comía la pila de panqueques que tenía al frente suyo. Los dos caballeros de la mansión entraron alegres al comedor, lo cual hizo que tanto el oso como la muchacha se intercambiaran la mirada, un tanto sorprendidos, Demencia quitó aquella sorpresa con una carcajada.

 

-¿Que fueron a hacer? ¿Jugar monopolio? - La señorita se paró de su asiento y fue a acomodar la silla de su imposible amor con una sonrisa.

 

-A tu asiento. -Black Hat le ordenó y esta con gusto marchó, él se sentó y Flug lo siguió en el sitio que se encontraba a una silla lejos de él.

 

La mirada calmada del ser siniestro ya se había formado irritada al darse cuenta que tenía cosas que hacer, escoria a la cual lidiar, y a 2 subordinados que soportar, tal vez 3 dependiendo de cómo se comportase el científico. Black Hat dirigió su mirada a su comida, eran panqueques bien quemados como le gustaba, un espresso bien amargo y sin azúcar, y en otro plato tocinos con un huevo duro hervido. Todo estaba bien, hasta que en eso notó que este último seguía con cáscara, ya en él escapó una sonrisa malévola al darse cuenta de que por fin tenía una razón para molestarse. 

 

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?! -La criatura se paró de su asiento con dos fuertes golpes sobre la mesa, provocando que los otros voltéen a mirarlo con miedo, echando para atrás y encogiéndose de hombros. -¿¿QUÉ NO SABEN QUE YO NO COMO EL HUEVO SIN PELAR?? INSERVI--. -Sus gritos fueron callados por el muchacho que se encontraba ahora a centímetros de distancia de él, este apresuradamente tomaba el huevo de su plato y lo descascaraba rápidamente.

 

-Jefecito, yo soy el que lo pela, lo hago antes que usted llegue a la cocina..hoy vine junto a usted y por eso no se encuentra pelado, disculpe. - Dijo el doctor en un tono calmado, en un segundo ya había terminado con su objetivo y puso el alimento en su plato, luego se alejó sentándose en su asiento, esperando su reacción ansiosamente. Black Hat dió un pequeño gruñido entre dientes con la mirada hacia su científico, y sin decir nada más tomó su periódico y se tapó el rostro con este como siempre lo hace al comer, los empleados dieron un colectivo “¡fiuu!” de alivio al ver que su jefe ya se encontraba tranquilo.

 

Flug puso su maleta a un costado de su silla y se dispuso a saborear el desayuno que su retoño había preparado: unos panqueques con miel, un huevo duro y un batido de fresas y plátano. Pensó en su jefe, tal vez olvidó mencionar de que entre las criaturas que le recordaban a él también se encontraban los felinos salvajes, tal vez por sus filosos colmillos y garras en sus manos al enojarse, tal vez por su actitud dominante, engreída, exigente y soberbia… a veces dócil, protector de su territorio...  _ y algunas veces, callado, hasta tierno como un gato doméstico _ .

 

Pasaron un desayuno en silencio como siempre, solo se escuchaban unos cuantos zumbidos del cantar de Demencia y unos cuantos ronroneos departe de 505, al terminar la comida Flug retiró los platos de él y de su niño y miró al reloj de la cocina, eran ya las 9am y tenía que alistar todo para la grabación.

 

Black Hat notó al chico tomar sus cosas y chequeó su reloj de muñeca para confirmar la hora, tiró su periódico a la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta junto al muchacho. -Las noticias en el periódico están peores cada día, no pasa ninguna tragedia, todo es sumamente aburrido. -Murmuró al científico, a este le pareció un poco extraño que iniciase conversación así por así, pero su momento fue interrumpido por Demencia rápidamente.

 

-¿Yo puedo ayudar? ¿Por favoooor señor Black Hat? - La chica de pelo rojizo pestañeó con sus grandes ojos y recibió nada más que un “Ya.” grave y seco de parte del demonio, lo cual provocó un grito de alegría de la chica e hizo a Flug mirar a su jefe con desconcierto. Demencia se retiró corriendo hacia el laboratorio del doctor.

 

-Jefecito, uhm…¿cómo voy a hacer el video con ella? No me obedece nunc--. -El quejido del científico fue interrumpido por un “tssht” del demonio.

 

-Eres listo, ya sabrás cómo arreglártelas. - Resopló su jefe.

 

-¿No lo íbamos a hacer juntos? - Respondió Flug como rogándole, lo cual casi escapa una risa departe de su acompañante.

 

-¡PFFT! ¿BROMEAS? Como si disfrutara hacer videos con ustedes. Hoy tu te encargas de ello y lo mandas a presentar mañana sin falta, ¿quieres?. -  _ Que astuto, Black Hat, ya encontraste forma de no conversar con el muchacho por hoy. _

 

-N-nomás..yo pensé que le interesaría. - El científico agachó su cabeza y frotó sus manos, se sintió avergonzado de solo pensarlo, pero de verdad estaba esperando la aprobación y felicitaciones del caballero que, últimamente, tanto lo motivaba a hacer mucho más para agradarle.

 

-No me digas que se te subió a la cabeza lo que te dije. - Black Hat respondió y casi sintió como las ilusiones del chico se rompían en mil pedazos, ya lo había bajado de su nube de esperanzas y se podía notar con la reacción de niño consentido del doctor: un gruñido muy tenue acompañado de un ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, esta vez el demonio no pudo contenerse una orgullosa risa.

 

Flug suspiró derrotado, rodó sus ojos y muy amargamente se volteó y se dirigió hacia su laboratorio. Miraba al suelo de los pasillos con amargura y mucha decepción, ya había trabajado en un video de orientación solo con Demencia hace no mucho y no estaba nada emocionado del difícil momento que le esperaba con tal malcriada señorita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡


	12. La caja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡

Por el otro lado, Black Hat se encontraba más que satisfecho, se dirigía por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de salida y revisar la correspondencia del día para tal vez encontrarse con algo más interesante que el aburrido periódico que ojeó esa mañana.

 

Abrió su espacioso buzón de metal negro y en ella se encontró con algunos sobres de clientes y una peculiar caja color púrpura opaco y adornada con un lazo gris, tomó en sus manos la caja y metiendo los sobres de correspondencia a su bolsillo, entró a su mansión de vuelta. 

 

El demonio caminaba a pasos tranquilos hacia su habitación, miraba con curiosidad el objeto que le había llegado y lo examinaba para encontrar alguna etiqueta, sin suerte. Al llegar a las puertas de su recamara no esperó más y deshizo con sus garras los listones que cerraban la caja y tiró la tapa de encima al suelo, con mucha sorpresa se topó con nada más que una pequeña nota y una rosa blanca, la cual lo hizo toser asqueado del fuerte aroma.

 

-¡Pero que asco!- Resopló para sí mismo y rápidamente tomó la nota y la leyó, sintiendo un raspón en su garganta que continuaba sus tosidos. La nota decía así:

 

Señor Black Hat,

Su mercancía llegó con mucha rapidez, le agradezco haber  causado 

caos en mi compañía enemiga, mas no será necesario  que lo haga en un futuro. 

Tome esta rosa sembrada por su cliente como agradecimiento del 

buen trabajo, la encontré en el correo con otra dirección y creo le gustará.

 

Mis más sinceras intenciones maliciosas.

 

Figura Sombría

  
  


Black Hat rió satisfecho, conocía al autor de la carta, era uno de sus clientes favoritos. Aquel villano era muy bueno siendo discreto, vigilante como tigre ante su presa, ahora merodeando y manipulando el correo de sus héroes enemigos para burlarse y jugar un poco... algo bastante simpático. Tomó la rosa para verla de cerca y estornudó, pero esto no lo detuvo en leer el listón amarrado en ella. “Mucha suerte en el torneo, Carol. Con amor -Señor Gar.” decía.

 

El demonio de guantes oscuros soltó una carcajada a la simple palabra “amor”, su risa fue progresando a cada vez más fuerte y éste tiró la caja al piso, sosteniéndose el estómago de la risa, abrió la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua y tal vez enseñar a los demás el gracioso correo que le había llegado. 

Trató de calmar su risa pensando en algo más pero esto era simplemente imposible al recordar esa simple frase: “¡¿CON _ AMOR? _ ! ¡PATÉTICO! ¡Y estos deseos ni siquiera van a llegar a su destino!” pensó para sí mismo entre risas y toses atoradas, la criatura vil no podía más y se inclinó en la pared, vencido por sus risas se sentía casi sin aliento. Lo que había leído era muy gracioso y le había causado un buen rato pero sentía que aquellas toses entre su rasposa risa ya no eran normales, trató de respirar hondo y miró la flor en sus manos una vez más con ojos un poco sorprendidos y lagrimosos por su burla, trato de dar palmadas en su pecho para calmarse pero aún así no dejaba de reír, le era imposible. Cada vez se sentía más y más débil y sin aliento, pensó en cualquier cosa pero no pudo quitarse de su mente la chistosa nota, y sin siquiera saber cómo, dejó de respirar por completo ahogado en su risa y cayó fuertemente al suelo, desmayado, totalmente inconsciente y con la flor todavía en sus manos.

 

505 por suerte escuchó el fuerte golpe que emitió este al caer y se asomó desde la puerta de su habitación para ver qué sucedía.

 

-¡¡ARROOOUUH!! - Se quejó con fuerza la criatura, dirigiéndose a aquel ser que consideraba su padre y lo recogió en brazos, tomó la extraña rosa que llevaba en sus manos con su hocico. El de traje oscuro estaba totalmente desvanecido en ese momento y era transportado en dos grandes y felpudos brazos azules hasta la puerta del laboratorio de Flug.


	13. El susto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡

El oso abrió las puertas con mucha facilidad y los dos jóvenes que se encontraban grabando pararon todo para mirar la angustiosa escena en la que se encontraba el animal, cargando a un Black Hat completamente inconsciente y hasta pensaron lo peor.

 

-Cam-bot, culminamos la grabación aquí.- Ordenó el doctor a su robot asistente y con unos gestos mandó a 505 a recostar a su jefe en una mesa con ruedas cerca de ellos, Flug se sacó ambos guantes de la mano y se remangó los brazos.

 

-¡¿ESTÁ MUERTO?! - Gritó Demencia asustada y el oso la siguió con un quejido, la chica tomó la flor que el oso tenía en boca y la leyó sin entender de qué se trataba todo, ambos miraron al doctor interrogados.

 

-No, no está muerto... - Confirmó Flug con una mano frente a los labios de su jefe, demostrando que este todavía respiraba, el doctor prosiguió a abrir con cautela la comisura de los labios de la criatura, mostrando sus afilados dientes y lengua chorreando saliva verde.- Está respirando bien, y está salivando ah…normalmente. -Mencionó esto último con un tanto de incomodidad, pero fue un alivio de los dos niños asustados al frente suyo, el doctor prosiguió a examinar la visión del demonio con una linterna de bolsillo y confirmó que sus pupilas se encontraban funcionando correctamente.- Solo está desmayado.

 

-¡No seas tonto, puede estar en coma! o tal vez solo necesite respiración boca a boc--¡OH! - Demencia exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy lista a empujar todo a su paso pero inmediatamente fue detenida por los fuertes brazos de 505.

 

-Gracias chiquitín, y Demencia.. tu boca te huele a cebolla y dudo mucho que quieras que eso sea lo primero que huela el jefecito. Deberías bañarte también. - Exclamó Flug, la muchacha se tapó la boca inmediatamente y con un bufido de gato enojado le devolvió a 505 la flor que llevaba en su mano y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación.

 

-¿Rorr? - Preguntó la criatura y le alcanzó la planta a las manos de su creador, Flug solo examinó un poco el objeto y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico resellable, guardandola en el bolsillo delantero de su bata.

 

-¿Me traes unas toallas del baño, por favor? Las necesito en un balde con agua caliente. - Preguntó al oso y este asintió con la cabeza y fue en búsqueda de su pedido.

 

Ahora el científico estaba solo con su inconsciente jefe. Estaba preocupado pero ¿qué de malo podría pasar? Solo necesitaba revisar la causa de su malestar e investigar qué fue el causante de que esto sucediera.

 

Su laboratorio era bastante amplio y limpio y había espacio suficiente para acomodar la mesa donde se encontraba el ser de la oscuridad a un lugar sin mucho desorden y tratar de despertarlo o al menos ayudarlo hasta que despertase.

 

Al recorrer los pasillos de su frío laboratorio, Flug se sentía.. Muy nervioso, pero no era un nerviosismo como el que siempre tenía.

 

Sentía que debía hacer las cosas bien y perfectas o podría perder a su jefe, y eso lo angustiaba mucho. Se sentía sumamente preocupado y responsable de él, era una sensación no muy agradable, era riesgoso y esto lo llenaba de adrenalina. Pero para dicha suya, tenía la oportunidad de analizar algunos aspectos del demonio que le traían curiosidad desde hace mucho, como comprobar si este poseía órganos parecidos a los humanos o si este tenía sangre fría o caliente, habían muchas cosas curiosas en él ..sin embargo la cosa que más le traía curiosidad, pero le estaba negado por poder “poner en riesgo al universo entero”, era sacarle el sombrero a la bestia.

 

Flug sin más llamó a algunos Hatbot-lers y Hatbot-sentinels a ordenar los artefactos que usaría para medir la presión, respiración y pulsos cardiacos de su jefe, también para realizar rayos-x. Mientras los bots trabajaban se retiró del laboratorio a buscar la causa de tal accidente.


	14. Antecedente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alan mencionó que Black Hat tocaba el violín y el piano ademas del órgano.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡

Flug cruzó los pasillos de la mansión hasta encontrar la habitación de su superior, semi-abierta. 

 

El doctor no pudo quitar la vista de las grandes puertas rojas de aquel lugar, aquel al que solo había entrado pocas veces y con temor, sin nunca ver su amplio contenido con detenimiento. Ese cuarto le llamaba tanto la atención y lo llamaba a gritos, allí habían compartido una conversación agradable en la mañana y la curiosidad de ver que otras cosas podría descubrir de su jefe era realmente emocionante.

 

-Puedo uhm, entrar si es para investigar, ¿no?- Titubeo en una voz casi inaudible, volteó su cabeza y vió a 505 salir de su recámara con un balde grande de toallas remojadas en agua caliente. Con un gesto le pidió que se acercarse a él y este obedeció.

 

Ambos entraron con cautela a la habitación y prendieron la luz. -Solo dime si vez algo fuera de lo común.- Señaló Flug, adentrándose un poco al cuarto. 505 dejó su balde y empezó a oler cada rincón del sitio mientras el otro solo se dispuso a explorar.

 

Esa era La Habitación, parecía más un departamento digno de la realeza, las ventanas eran largas y grandes y una puerta daba para la cocina y otra para la oficina de trabajo. Habían unos cientos de libros en todas las paredes y unos largos adornos de prendas o armas de héroes caídos, trofeos, cuadros. Pero lo más destacado de aquel cuarto era un piano de cola negro muy hermoso y con detalles escarlata, estaba preciosamente ubicado frente a un largo cuadro que asemejaba mucho a una pintura renacentista de su jefe acariciando a un pegaso negro, aquel precioso instrumento se notaba estar recientemente utilizado ya que en ella descansaban varias partituras. Flug sabía que su jefe tocaba muy bien su gigantesco órgano de tubos, y ahora también se había enterado que aquello no era lo único que tocaba. Se acercó un poco y notó que en un rincón de este se asomaba un impecable violín de caoba. 

 

-Baw, ¿baw..? - El curioso doctor dejó de lado sus pensamientos y volteó a atender a su retoño, este llevaba en las manos todo lo que había encontrado en el suelo: una caja púrpura con una nota adentro en una mano, y en la otra varios botones, un lazo gris y monedas de poco valor.

 

-¡Que buen chico! - Felicitó y dio una caricia al rostro del tierno oso, este ronroneó muy feliz mientras el doctor se disponía a recolectar todo dentro de la caja que le había alcanzado. - Ya es hora de tu siesta de las mañanas, tengo que cuidar al jefecito así que no creo poder leerte un cuento. - Le dijo con cariño, a lo cual 505 solo respondió dando un suave abrazo a su padre y con gruñidos le deseó buena suerte.

 

Ambos se dirigieron afuera de la habitación apagando de nuevo las luces, Flug con la caja en una mano y la otra sosteniendo ahora la cubeta que había dejado en la entrada su oso, e intercambiando gestos de despedida ambos entraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

 

Flug regresó a ver el trabajo de sus robots y un suspiro de alivio escapó de él al ver que todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado y listo para utilizar, felizmente su jefe no había despertado de su desmayo y los robots se encontraban con sonrisas en los rostros, hasta a algunos se les escapada unas cuantas risas.

 

-Muchachos...el recreo se termi--. -El serio doctor fue cortado por un pequeño Hatbot-ler, mostrándole varias fotos vergonzosas y fuera de contexto de ellos y el inconsciente jefe de la mansión, a Flug se le escapó solo una pequeña risa pero se contuvo.- Les perdono solo porque han hecho un buen trabajo, ya pueden irse a su estación de recarga.

 

Los robots se retiraron en embestidas a una habitación llena de cables y juegos donde ellos pasaban sus ratos de ocio, Flug los observó con alegría y con mucha felicidad de tenerlos a ellos y a su oso como sus niños. Sin nada más que pensar que en la salud de su jefe, se dirigió a este y puso la cubeta y la caja que llevaba en sus manos en el piso, con cuidado instaló una mascarilla de oxígeno en Black Hat y sin querer su vista se detuvo por un minuto en el rostro de este.

 

_ Parecía tan cálido, tan plácido, tan.. tranquilo y agradable. Su aspecto no se veía para nada intimidante, pero no dejaba de ser su misma imagen de maldad y poca misericordia, su ceño estaba fruncido como siempre y los labios de aquel ser formaban una sonrisa muy sutil enseñando sus afilados dientes. Todo él era como una suave melodía erigida en piedra,  _ era enteramente fascinante para el humano que se encontraba mirándolo con dos serenos y brillantes ojos.

 

Flug sentía mucho afecto hacia él, y  _ bastante _ , estudió por varios años para llegar al puesto en que se encuentra en la compañía y no estaba para nada feliz con todo el trabajo que se le mandaba. Aunque al fin y al cabo, él lo decidió así y no quería irse, por supuesto que algunas veces pensara que estaba obligado a quedarse pero siempre se daba cuenta de que era lo opuesto a su verdadero objetivo.

Aquel doctor aspiraba a más desde un principio, aspiraba a ser la incondicional mano derecha de ese infernal ser tan popular entre todo el multiverso de villanos, simplemente imaginarse todas las fechorías y planes que serían capaz de hacer  _ juntos _ era suficiente para despertar otro día y no quejarse tanto del cansancio físico, y siempre lo había sido de esa forma aunque le costara mucho admitirlo y hasta aceptarlo consigo mismo.

 

Se cuestionó un poco si aquellos sentimientos estaban tal vez desbordando de lo amistoso, tal vez no era profesional, pero en ese momento no le era de tanta importancia, solo le importaba la salud de su villano  tan  admirado.


	15. Diagnóstico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡

El doctor se quitó la bolsa de encima y sobó sus ojos con los googles siendo despegados solo por un momento para luego volverselos a acomodar. Retiró su bata y sus guantes amarillos también y trajo una silla para colgar sus cosas en ella, con mucho cuidado Flug levantó el sombrero del mayor solo un centímetro para descubrir la frente de este, presionó su mano en ella y determinó que su temperatura no estaba alta, era más bien bastante fría. Se giró un poco para confirmar que nadie lo viese y ruborizado y avergonzado de sí mismo acarició la frente del demonio con un poco de miedo, simplemente no se contuvo y _quería_ sentirlo mejor.

 

Aquella piel era curiosamente suave, pero de una textura un poco tersa, como la piel humana si fuera más fuerte y resistente. Los ojos del muchacho lo miraban muy dócilmente y con un pequeño suspiro satisfecho inclinó el sombrero de vuelta a su sitio.

 

Ya había descartado que su condición fuese fiebre y ahora le tocaba revisar sus pulsos cardiacos. Dio un respiro y nerviosamente acomodó la gabardina que tapaba el cuello del paciente y deslizó sus dedos hacia su cuello, aquella zona en su piel era mucho más suave que su frente e incluso podría decir que era un poco más, _cálida_ . Lo tocó con la yema de sus dedos, luego fue moviéndose lentamente hasta llegar a tener toda su mano descansando encima de la yugular del más grande, sintió unos latidos bastante normales, y en eso, sin pensarlo el doctor no pudo contener soltar otro suspiro... Tal vez era solo su imaginación, _tal vez era su curiosidad de científico… pero había algo en aquella criatura que en verdad le gustaba y deseaba mucho conocer a profundidad... oh no, nonono_.

 

El doctor sacudió su cabeza y trató de distraer sus pensamientos, pensó en lo más lógico. “Solo es infatuación” pensó, “solo me gustaría ser su amigo” dudó, retiró su mano del cuello del otro y se frotó su ahora ruborizado rostro.

Pensó que tal vez no estaba pensando bien y solo se encontraba cansado, volteó su mirada una vez hacia su jefe. No importaba que tan insensible se haya mostrado todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando, había descubierto que no todo era maldad y malas intenciones, compartían intereses en común y había muestras de delicadeza que aún le faltaba conocer. Era una sensación que no lo dejaba en paz desde el día de ayer, le gustaba mucho conversarle, saber sus gustos, sus inseguridades, conocer cosas nuevas del demonio... y ahora este se encontraba frente a él, recostado en su laboratorio. _Oh no...no puede ser, no puedes enamorarte Flug, no de tu PROPIO jefe, ¡qué indecente! no importa lo carismático... elegante, culto e intrigante...y muy atractivo que pienses que es._

 

Flug se rió nerviosamente de sí mismo y encogiéndose de hombros se agachó a cubrir su rostro con su bolsa de papel, luego tomó las toallas calientes que le había traído su oso y acomodó una sobre la frente y ojos del demonio, y otra más en su cuello.

 

Necesitaba aclarar su mente luego de aquellos tremendos y confusos pensamientos, no esperaba que su primera infatuación amorosa o lo que fuese sea con un demonio tan peligroso… _Peligrosamente fuerte, y guapo demonio_.

 

-¡CAM-BOT! -Llamó con un tono afligido a su robot y este rápidamente se le acercó.

-Ahm, modo vigilancia..vigila a Black Hat mientras voy un rato a mi cuarto, ¿si? Vuelvo pronto. -Así el doctor se puso su bata, acomodó sus guantes, tomó su caja y se retiró a su habitación. Cam-bot simplemente lo miró interrogante pero se quedó grabando a su jefe como le habían ordenado.

 

Ya en su cuarto, Flug se derrumbó en su puerta y respiró profundamente. Decidió revisar la nota dentro de la caja que llevaba y calzando todas las piezas juntas (la flor con liston, caja, nota, el desmayo de su jefe) concluyó que lo que su paciente estaba sufriendo era una suerte de reacción alérgica al amor, a las muestras de afecto, o juzgando porque sabía que el villano no era alérgico a las flores en sí; tal vez lo era a las flores sembradas por un héroe.

 

Irónicamente, las formas de comprobar sus teorías eran cosas que estaba evadiendo siquiera imaginar al irse a su cuarto, un gruñido de derrota escapó sus labios y con esto se paró del suelo y dirigió su mirada a una pila de libros. Antes de volver a su laboratorio decidió que sería mejor tener algo para despejar su mente y, además, no estaba nada mal recordar que al demonio le _gustaban_ los relatos Lovecraftianos tanto como a él, tal vez leerselos lo despertará.

 

Decidió tambien llevar su colcha, sus frazadas y almohada.. y no, no con la intención de abrigarse a sí mismo.


	16. Objetivos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat y Flug siendo papá y mamá de 505: https://twitter.com/pizzsoph/status/1005297329463791617
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡

Flug regresó y ahora se encontraba al frente de la salida de su laboratorio, observando de lejos a su jefe quien aún era vigilado por su Cam-bot, enfocando también con su cámara al doctor a lo lejos.

Su plan no era del todo difícil, pero tampoco era sencillo. Hizo una lista de chequeos que realizar, pensó en primero poner cómodo a Black Hat y, en el caso que los movimientos no lo despertasen, luego vendría a hacer todo lo humanamente posible para comprobar que efectivamente su jefe se encontraba en un profundo sueño y que este no sería riesgoso para su sistema nervioso ni ninguno de sus órganos (si es que comprobaba que el demonio tenía órganos siquiera), o que tal vez su condición se torne en algo complicado de manejar.

 

Quitó los paños húmedos del rostro de su jefe y los tiró de nuevo a la cubeta. Suspiró y fue a llamar desde la puerta a su oso, quien se encontraba jugando y se le acercó interrogante.

 

-¿Dormiste bien? - Preguntó el científico dando una suave caricia al brazo del felpudo animal, este le respondió con un gesto de negación y un “¿Rorr?”, al que respondió.

-No te preocupes, Black Hat se encuentra bien. Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a cargarlo. - Menciono esto último un tanto avergonzado, pero su oso solo asintió y marchó a hacer lo ordenado.

 

A 505 no le tomó mucho levantar al inconsciente ser de la misma manera que éste cargaba a Demencia: delicadamente y como de una princesa rescatada se tratara. Por el contrario, el científico si demoró varios minutos en alistar la colcha y preparar la cama para su jefe, dudando varias veces si este podría ser lo suficientemente cómodo para el otro.

 

-¿Se ve bien? - Dijo de nuevo avergonzado, mirando de reojo a 505 y de vuelta a su cama, dudaba un poco que el print galáctico sea de total agrado al demonio cuando despertase. Su oso asintió y con cuidado recostó al de traje negro dentro de las fundas, una pequeña y muy corta risa burlona escapó de entre su boca al cual Flug solo respondió con un sonrojo y un cariñoso empujón junto a una tierna risa. -Sabes que no tengo más que ofrecer….

 

-¡Rauuu! -Su oso ronroneó y dio unas palmadas leves al estómago del paciente, el doctor recordó que tal vez debía realizarle a Black Hat sus chequeos antes del almuerzo para así poder alimentarlo a través de suero. También recordó que Demencia se seguía duchando y que ella se demoraba mucho en eso, así que empezó alistando los implementos necesarios para analizar a su paciente desde su posición recostada.

 

Agradeció mucho tener la tecnología necesaria para tomar muestras de rayos x sin la necesidad de desnudar por completo a su jefe _(muy riesgoso)_ , pero tal vez la parte más difícil sería aplicarle suero e inyectables antibacterianos y esperar que este no despierte de un grito.

 

Luego de eso tendría que terminar editando el video que había grabado junto con Demencia esa mañana y grabar la parte restante del proyecto el mismo. Le esperaba un día laborioso como siempre, sin siquiera su jefe diciéndole que hacer. Calculaba que terminaría trabajando a las 7 u 8pm, tendría tiempo para ducharse y leer un capítulo de uno de sus libros a Black Hat y tal vez dormir en el piso.

 

Dio un tirón de espalda y un gruñido leve y se preparó para lo correspondiente a su lista: realizar una muestra de rayos x y un electrocardiograma.

A decir verdad, la máquina de rayos x móvil no fue para nada difícil de mover y concluir. Retiró el reloj de la muñeca de su jefe con mucha facilidad y la admiró por un rato observando que aún era temprano, la dejó en la mesa de su costado y luego fue a retirar los _enormes zapatos_ de la bestia...evidenciando que este contaba con enormes garras. _“Cielos, qué pies tan grandes tienes”_ susurró para sí mismo y dio un tirón de su cuello, tratando de contener su obvio sonrojo. Dejó sus zapatos en el piso y luego pensó si faltaba retirar algo más.

 

Solo hubo algo, un... _problema. Black Hat usaba un cinturón de metal._

 

El rostro del científico se tornó aún más rojo debajo de su bolsa de papel, tragó saliva y aspiró hondo para luego mirar a 505 y le murmuró “Voy a hacer algo competente a mi doctorado, pero tu eres muy pequeño para entenderlo. Cierra los ojos.”, este obedeció con una risa de niño.

 

_Por los MIL demonios del inframundo, nunca había tenido que hacer algo así en su vida entera. Tenía un doctorado médico, pero nunca se topó con un paciente que no pueda moverse y AÚN tenga ropa puesta. Tan solo pensar en acercarse a cualquier otra persona, en especial a un enfermo, le causaba total repugnancia y rechazo...pero con Black Hat… mas era como un milagro tenerlo así. Le causaba una vergüenza inmensa acercarse a sus pantalones- Lucifer.._

 

Una vez más respiró hondo, se calmó y pensó en cualquier otra cosa MENOS en la anatomía de su jefe. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en bacterias, en insectos inmundos, en cualquier cosa pestilente que este mundo pueda otorgar, y sin siquiera notarlo..sus manos ya se habían dispuesto a deshacerse del cinturón que el demonio llevaba puesto.

 

Deslizó rápidamente la correa que llevaba Black Hat y la tiró al otro extremo del laboratorio como si de una serpiente mortal se tratase, sintió su cuerpo entero temblar de vergüenza pero rápidamente fue confortado por su oso.

 

-NI TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR ¡NADA!. - Le susurró al animal en un tono potente, era posiblemente el momento más vergonzoso en toda su vida y a la vez era _tan…_ Era ciertamente de doble sentido y muy sucio, pero no elaboró en ello puesto que el villano recostado estaba inconsciente y aquellos pensamientos eran _tan..._ _Era ciertamente imposible no pensar en lo obsceno, como cualquier persona atraída por el físico ajeno ¿no es así? pero se contuvo bastante bien._ Flug tenía principios, no podía simplemente sentir cosas obscenas por su jefe inconsciente sin sentirse mal.

 

Pronto regresó a la realidad y con una mirada derrotada posicionó la maquina de rayos x móvil frente al cuerpo del demonio, apretó unos cuantos botones y esperó a que la máquina realice su trabajo, su mirada divagó a otro lado. Pensó en lo imposible que podía ser tener una relación con Black Hat, pensó en cuántas cosas podrían salir mal entre ellos dos.

 

Sin siquiera sentirlo venir, dos brazos azules abrazaron la espalda del científico, un pequeño suspiro triste escapó de los labios del muchacho.

 

El genio malvado no tardó mucho en sacar los resultados de la radiografía, Black Hat ciertamente poseía una estructura esquelética bastante interesante y espectral. Sus órganos muy parecidos al humano pero mucho más revueltos por todos lados. Su corazón.. Sorprendentemente parecido al humano, _pero oscuro como un agujero negro_.

 

Flug cayó en la conclusión de que efectivamente no iba a servirle de mucho fantasear con un demonio, y tiró los diagnósticos a un lado de su mesa con un fastidiado gruñido y amargos comentarios inaudibles que fueron obviados por su oso.

 

505 se encontraba observando al demonio, apreciaba igual que Flug lo tierno y dócil que este se veía recostado y respirando desde su mascarilla de oxígeno sin preocupación alguna, el doctor volvió a su oso a la realidad con chasquidos y un ceño bien fruncido. -Tenemos trabajo, pasame esos cables con chupones que están por allí.

 

El animal obedeció al lenguaje coloquial y le entregó lo pedido, vio mucho fastidio y duda en la mirada del muchacho, quien observaba por varios segundos a su holter cardíaco y al que se encontraba inconsciente, 505 le dio un empujón en forma literal.

 

-¿Q--QUÉ? solo estaba pensando, 505.. - Reclamó con vergüenza y frotó su nuca con una mano. - Yyyy ehm, aaah, ¿no crees que mejor lo dejamos así y nos vamos a preparar un postre tu y yo?, hace mucho que n--. -El oso rodó sus ojos y volteo la vista del doctor para enfocar su vista de frente a Black Hat, señalando el pecho de este. - ¡Bien! Bien, ya voy ya voy..

 

Se notaba a leguas lo temblorosas que estaban las enguantadas manos del doctor, el oso se acomodo al costado suyo y con una sonrisa le ayudó con sus patas a acomodar sus manos justo encima del pecho del demonio, Flug casi emite un chillido ante la inoportuna acción pero se contuvo, miró con vergüenza al oso y este lo soltó, el doctor tomó un respiro para luego desenvolver la corbata del villano frente suyo y se lo dio a 505, quien lo puso en la misma mesa junto con las otras cosas, luego seguía la parte más difícil: desabotonar su camisa.

 

Flug se acercó un poco más y temblorosamente despegó un boton de su impecable prenda escarlata, luego otro botón más y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al gris chaleco entallado de su jefe, solo llevaba un botón que deshizo con sencillez..ahora solo faltaba abrir la camisa de este y colocar 5 electrodos en distintas zonas del pectoral del mayor.

 

_¿Fácil? sí, ¿complicado? no, ¿vergonzoso e intimidante? mucho.. Y si sumamos las sensaciones que el cuerpo de aquella bestia transmitía al pobre doctor… un posible desastre en cadena._

 

Su oso notó el rubor en el rostro de su compañero sin siquiera tener que verlo, ambos se miraron uno al otro y casi con la mirada y sus manos el doctor suplicó a 505 que “hiciera los honores”, este negándose con una risa inocente. A Flug no le quedaba más que hacerlo por su cuenta.

 

Tal vez trató de pensar en otra cosa y terminar rápido, tal vez solo era sus desesperadas manos las que se movieron rápido, o tal vez… simplemente le daba _curiosidad_ el atractivo físico de la criatura oscura. Los guantes amarillos del doctor estrujaba con fuerza la camisa escarlata del elegante villano y con un respiro y dos ojos cerrados fuertemente estiró sus dos manos para descubrir solo lo necesario del pecho del otro, lo hizo con rapidez pero con muchos nervios. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta estar 100% seguro de que aquellos movimientos eran suficientes para abrir paso a colocar los electrodos. 505 tocó el hombro de Flug en señal de llamada y este abrió sus ojos de golpe con el rostro totalmente colorado bajo su bolsa y con un gemido leve procedió a colocar rápidamente el instrumento de medida cardiaca en Black Hat, sin siquiera notarlo ya había _visto_ el pecho desnudo de su jefe y por suerte no había tocado en lo más mínimo. Un suspiro de alivio escapó sus labios y se dirigió a pasos firmes y ágiles a la salida de su laboratorio, su rostro enrojecido siendo tapado por su bolsa y manos.

 

El oso que lo acompañaba simplemente lo siguió y aplaudió junto con unos pequeños gruñidos de felicidad. Después de todo, nunca entendía por qué su “mamá y papá” se trataban de forma tan ambigua cuando, según él, eran una pareja muy bonita.


	17. Cuidándote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estrofa al español de Air Supply "All out of love" 1993, rock suave, autores de origen Australiano.  
> La canción se llama "Me quedé sin amor", el verso final: "I'm so lost without you" (estoy tan perdido sin ti) originalmente fue "I want to arrest you" (te quiero arrestar), que segun el autor significaba "quiero llamar tu atención". Canción completa traducida de forma literal, puede no se aprecie del todo pero es hermosa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVZoCAh0gpg
> 
> ♡
> 
> Estoy llegando a ti, ¿lo sientes también?  
> ¿La sensación te parece agradable?  
> ¿Y qué dirías si te llamara ahora  
> y digo que no puedo aguantarme?  
> No hay una manera fácil, se vuelve más difícil cada día  
> Por favor, ámame o me iré, me iré
> 
> Me quedé sin amor, estoy tan perdido sin ti.

-505...necesito que cuides a Demencia y-- ya que todavía no termino de diagnosticar lo que tiene el jefecito pues, no va a poder entrar porque la puede contagiar o poner a Black Hat peor, ¿si? - Flug emitió un suspiro de cansancio y acarició sus propios brazos para contener su vergüenza. Su retoño animal solo asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

 

-Gracias chiquito.. solo no quiero que fastidie, tengo cosas que hacer. - Con esto dicho, se despidió de su oso una vez más y entró a su laboratorio.  _ Ahora SÍ estaban solos.  _

Flug revisó el monitor de signos vitales del mayor, todo estaba en orden y sorprendentemente este contaba con latidos no irregulares como alguna vez pensó que una criatura como él podría tener. Pero recordó los resultados de rayos x, mirando a la mesa con tristeza, ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos de investigar a fondo en aquello.

 

Decidió continuar con la administración de suero e inyectables, alistó lo necesario para el procedimiento y, sorprendentemente, fue mucho más sencillo de lo esperado. Quitó los guantes negros del otro, en ese momento no tuvo contacto con sus manos ya que el doctor llevaba sus propios puestos. Administró unos cuantos antibacteriales antes de ponerle la vía de suero sin mucho más que hacer.

 

Lo siguiente en su lista era tal vez comer un poco y terminar la edición del video que debía. Estaba lo suficientemente desmotivado en ese momento, se detuvo un rato a observar a Black Hat una vez más.

 

_ ¿De él se había infatuado? ¿de alguien despiadado, con un corazón tan tenebroso y muy posiblemente sin capacidad de amar? ¿Por qué? a ...claro, era una infatuación injustificada, posiblemente solo una mera atracción física. _ El doctor se encogió de hombros y se retiró hacia la cocina con un rostro más amargado que triste, se sentía bastante desilusionado y molesto con todo como para importarle nada a su alrededor en ese momento.

  
  


-¡TONTITO! ¡¿Cómo está mi Blacky?! - La voz aguda de Demencia se escuchó desde lejos, lo cual recibió un amargo “Muy malvado, como siempre” como respuesta. La chica lo miró confundida por un segundo y luego estalló en risa, ciertamente el doctor no estaba de humor para soportar nada en ese momento y simplemente tomó su plato de comida y esta vez se dirigió de frente a su cuarto. 505 no dudó en seguirlo pero fue detenido por un seco “Estoy bien _ solo _ ”, esto confundió aún más a los dos que se encontraban en la cocina, pero siguieron con su comida con una risa como si nada hubiese pasado, después de todo era normal ver a Flug de mal humor luego de pasar tanto rato con Black Hat.. al parecer causaba lo mismo hacia el pobre doctor estando tanto despierto como dormido.

 

Flug solo caminó cerca de su inconsciente jefe para tomar la cinta de grabación de la mañana de Cam-bot, se retiró y al llegar a su cuarto se sentó en su mesa de trabajo a comer mientras trabajaba en la edición del video en su laptop. Decidió poner la radio para acompañarlo.

 

Todo iba bien, hasta que sonó--

 

**_I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?_ **

**_Does the feeling seem oh so right?_ **

**_And what would you say if I called on you now_ **

**_And said that I can't hold on?_ **

**_There's no easy way, it gets harder each day_ **

**_Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_ **

 

**_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without y--_ **

La radio fue aventada contra la pared por nada más que un descorazonado y muy amargado Flug, quien siguió trabajando entre silbidos inocentes como si no acabase de volar un artefacto electrónico en mil pedazos.

-

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y entre largos bostezos terminó de renderizar su edición de video, dándose cuenta que no iba a necesitar hacer otra toma para terminar de explicar las funciones de su invento, simplemente las grabó en su laptop con una voz seca y aburrida de infomercial mostrando una improvisada arte publicitaria del producto en pantalla,  _ perfecto. _

 

Miró la hora en su reloj de escritorio y con un quejido largo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia afuera de su cuarto con un portazo. Desde allí podía ver que los Hat-bots habían salido de su habitación para fastidiar a su jefe..  _ ¡¿A SU JEFE?! _

 

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen los mocosos de Los de la Otra Cuadra en MI LABORATORIO? - Rezongó con dos manos en la cintura, los pequeños robots salieron disparados de allí, dejando algunas fotos tiradas por allí y a un Black Hat con la cara pintada con marcadores fosforescentes, dibujando un bigote, barba, varios corazones, estrellas y flores. Aquello le sacó una risa tierna al científico borrando su amargada mirada, se apiadó del pobre demonio y decidió usar una toalla húmeda para limpiar su rostro. Después de todo, se podía despertar en cualquier momento y la diversión se acabaría para todos.

 

Se acomodó en su asiento frente al demonio y con cuidado giro su grisáceo rostro en la almohada, su mejilla ahora reposando en un costado, con detenimiento el científico retiró cualquier indicio de pintura de su rostro, al principio sin cuidado pero lentamente fue acercándose y mirándolo más detenidamente, su piel no parecía tan rasposa y amarga como siempre y la pequeña sonrisa que tenía del desmayo seguía allí.  _ Oh. Claro.. el desmayo. _

 

El doctor había realizado todos los análisis necesarios para determinar la salud del mayor, mas no había concluido la RAZÓN por la que el desmayo sucedió. Con un gruñido y rodando los ojos recordó la flor que llevaba en el bolsillo de su bata y la sacó de la bolsa donde estaba contenida, solo por un segundo quitó la mascarilla del paciente y agitó la flor acercándose, determinó que su respiración se agitaba solo un poco y su garganta producía un ronquido leve, por lo cual inmediatamente alejó la flor y la selló de nuevo.

 

Ya estaba comprobado eso..ahora. Faltaba las muestras de afecto, y amor.  _ Pues, ya qué... _

 

Flug se sonrojó solo un poco esta vez y rascó su cuello en señal de nervios. Fijó su mirada a otro lado y con agilidad se quitó ambos guantes y las dejó en su escritorio, tímidamente una de sus pecosas y pálidas manos reposaron en las otras de color ceniza.

 

Curiosamente,  _ no eran manos tan frías como se las imaginaba, su piel era bastante cálida a decir verdad. _ Cerró sus ojos y sintió un tierno cosquilleo en su pecho, le dio una caricia tierna, no se sentía para nada mal sostener la mano de ese ser inmortal y lleno de maldad, en ese momento solo pensaba en ese  _ afecto _ imaginario y que tal vez nunca vuelva a sentir.

 

Con un suspiro frotó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la criatura oscura, luego de un rato de fastidiosas mariposas en su estómago _ que no podía controlar,  _ se separó y dirigió su vista a los signos vitales del paciente, los cuales se encontraban trabajando con latidos más intensos y fuertes. Por un momento se asustó pero al levantarse y alejarse para echar un mejor vistazo los niveles cardiacos de Black Hat volvieron a la normalidad…  _ Bien, tal vez sí sea alérgico al amor. Mala suerte. _

 

El doctor sabía bien que ya no podía hacer nada más que seguir con el experimento que había comenzado, y dedujo que esta iba a ser posiblemente la última vez que tenga la oportunidad de hablarle a su superior de aquella manera que quería desde un principio, tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

 

-Jefecito.. - Dijo en un suspiro muy bajo y continuó. -De verdad lo aprecio mucho. Y espero que se cure pronto y despierte... y a decir verdad, las cosas no son para nada interesantes sin usted, el trabajo es bastante aburrido cuando no tengo a alguien diciéndome exactamente qué hacer ¿sabes? y yo.. - paró un segundo para frotar sus propias manos en señal de nervios.- .. Me gusta mucho trabajar aquí.. Contigo. Me gusta que me exijas trabajar hasta muy tarde y que me vigiles, se que no es muy sano para mi horario de dormir, tal vez es que me siento necesitado y útil, no lo sé.. ¡pero me gusta!- Flug se rió de su propio comentario y se quitó una última vez su bolsa de papel, esta vez no pensaba ponersela de vuelta hasta luego de bañarse. Se acercó más a él como si le fuese a contar un secreto al oído y le susurró. -Tal vez no me escuche, pero me he dado cuenta de cosas muy curiosas últimamente, una de ella siendo que siento una especie de… atracción hacia usted, se que es--.

 

De nuevo fue interrumpido por los niveles que señalaban el monitor de su paciente, sus latidos de nuevo incrementaron por lo que Flug gruñó en desaprobación, pero supo pararse y retroceder hasta que aquellos niveles bajaran.

 

No era mucho, pero ya era un gran progreso en su investigación. Y estaba totalmente  _ exhausto _ de las descargas emocionales de todo el día.

 

Se retiró a su habitación, necesitaba ducharse.


	18. Ternura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey Black Hat en este lindo traje: https://tinyurl.com/yaqg8yg6
> 
> Las citas de lectura son de mi propia copia de libro Necronomicón (Colección de varios relatos de H.P. Lovecraft), relato "El extraño". Algunas copias estan traducidas como "De todos los impactos imaginables, ninguno tan demoníaco como el de lo insondable (...)"
> 
> Insondable: Que no puede ser conocido o comprendido por ser misterioso, difícil o impenetrable.
> 
> El show hace referencia al Necronomicón: https://tinyurl.com/y93g9lts
> 
> No hace falta leerlo, pero de por sí el relato entero me recuerda mucho a Flug y a mis headcanons de él, los cuales mencionaré poco en un futuro.

Posiblemente hayan pasado unos 40 minutos en donde Flug no hizo nada más que sumergirse en su tina de hierbas, sal y agua caliente y soplar burbujas por la boca. La peculiarmente adorable mutación que tenía en su cabeza lo permitía respirar bajo el agua sin ningún problema y disfrutar de la relajante sensación de armonía y calor dentro de su preparación medicinal cuanto tiempo quisiera. Retiró su cabeza al sentirse satisfecho y frotó sus pequeñas orejas genéticamente alteradas con jabón orgánico de flores y productos naturales, especialmente diseñado por él para su uso personal, frotó todo su cuerpo y se levantó para enjuagarse por un largo rato. Su mente divagó de largo y recordó los libros que llevó para leer _._

 

Pasó una hora donde solo se dedicó a su rutina luego del baño: secar su cuerpo, meditar por un buen rato, hacer ejercicios de estiramiento y luego vestirse por completo con una bolsa de papel nueva del dispensador que había instalado inteligentemente en su baño.

 

Al terminar ya eran un poco más de las 8pm, no tenía ganas de comer ni de salir de su laboratorio por lo que se dispuso a llevar una manta de su closet para abrigarse y descansó en su asiento frente a su jefe aún bastante dormido y sin cambios. Tomó uno de los libros que había dejado en el suelo y se acurrucó en el asiento con su manta envolviendolo. Estaba relajado pero aún pensativo, le confesó su _..cariño,_ a su _inconsciente jefe_ hace unas horas atrás _...pero que día._ No había forma de decírselo en otro momento de todas formas, “nunca lo sabrás si no lo sabes ahora” dijo con un suspiro.

Abrió una página de su Necronomicón aleatoriamente y empezó a leerlo en voz alta, se pasó leyendo unas 7 páginas y no tardó mucho en sentir sus párpados tornarse cada vez más y más pesados.

 

- _De todos los impactos imaginables, ninguno tan infernal como el de lo insondable y grotescamente inconcebible. Nada de lo soportado antes podía compararse al terror de lo que ahora estaba contemplando; de las extraordinarias maravillas que el espectáculo traía consigo._ \- El científico recitaba las estrofas del libro como de una hermosa poesía se tratase, se imaginaba la mansión en donde trabajaba, a sus inventos y experimentos, y por último, a Black Hat, _su cariño_.. _insondable y grotescamente inconcebible_. Al cual miró por unos segundos, se veía tan tranquilo y casi parecía que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. Su cansada visión volvió al papel con un suspiro. - _El panorama en sí era tan... simple, como asombros..smb..._ \- Ni sintiéndolo sus párpados se cerraron por completo y cayó en sueño, su libro deslizó de sus manos al suelo.

 

Cam-bot seguía grabando y puesto que no recibió ninguna señal de parar, siguió con lo suyo pero ayudando al científico a ponerse cómodo en su asiento. Tomó con sus pinzas metálicas sus libros tirados del suelo y los acomodó en la mesa, luego arregló su manta y cuidadosamente lo envolvió con ella de tal forma que pareciese una oruga, obteniendo unos quejidos dulces entre sueños departe del doctor. El robot concluyó que ya todo estaba en orden y apagó las luces de la habitación aun sin moverse del sitio en el que estaba parado. Después de todo aquello decidió entrar en modo reposo y prendió su detector de movimiento en caso cualquiera de los dos muchachos se despertase o algún intruso entre al laboratorio.

 

En las otras habitaciones, Demencia y 505 se dedicaron a limpiar la casa y habían acordado entre ambos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para cuando Black Hat despertase de su sueño, robaron bastante comida del supermercado (Demencia lo hizo, 505 solo la transportó) y se dedicaron a dibujar, y dibujar, y dibujar hasta que llenaron casi un cuarto entero lleno de papeles con corazones y dibujos de Black Hat junto a ambos. Después de todo, 505 y Demencia tenían un gran cariño por el dibujo y a la muchacha le encantaba pasar horas hablando acerca de ella misma y de sus “crushes” y “amores” pasados y actuales entre celebridades villanas y héroes, pasó bastante rato sobre-exponiendo sus secretos al oso y haciéndole juramentos de mejores amigos que no le diga a nadie, el cual el animal obedecía y prometía guardar como siempre. Era un lindo día para los dos y al llegar la noche ambos vieron una serie en la televisión y durmieron recostados en el piso, Demencia encima de la espalda del otro.

 

Y por último, pero no menos importante, Black Hat.

 

Había pasado casi todo un día entero dormido y ni lo sabía. No sabía absolutamente _nada_ , y ni le interesaba.

 

Solo sabía que estaba en un sueño, un oscuro y muy... _muy_ cómodo sueño.

 

Como todos sus otros sueños, se encontraba en la cima de un castillo con cientos de villanos alabandolo desde abajo, como si hubiese recibido un gran premio, una medalla, una llave de la ciudad o algo así, en su sueño él era el rey del mundo de los villanos y usaba nada menos que un traje digno de la realeza suprema y una corona de oro puro con perforaciones en forma del logo de su organización alrededor de su fiel sombrero negro.

 

Era un día hermoso en el reino de sus sueños, era un clima muy frío y oscuro y tronaba fuerte como le gustaba. Nada se podía poner mejor que lo que tenía allí. Nada en el mundo le faltaba.

 

Black Hat se despidió con una reverencia a su colonia de patéticos aldeanos villanos y con un “Son un público horrible y los odio a todos” giró su esponjosa capa de rey y con un golpe de viento cerró las puertas de su balcón.

Su castillo era fantástico, era inmenso y hermoso, era una obra de arte por cada rincón que lo miraras. Su cuarto era igual de exquisito que su habitación en la vida real, pero con un toque más colonial y rústico, enmarcados de oro adornaban sus cuadros.

 

-Esto es VIDA, señores y señoras. - Exclamó engreidamente, sus nudillos reposaban en su cintura en señal de orgullo. Era un día de lluvia, un día frío y nada más podía mejorar su día. Hasta que _llegó…. Él…..esa COSA, esa REPULSIVA criatura._

_Un príncipe._

 

Alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto y enseguida le abrió sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, no identificaba quién era pero sabía que solo los de la realeza presente o extranjera podían entrar a su castillo, así que concluyó que era un príncipe, princesa u otro miembro o compañía real. Llevaba una caperuza beige que cubría su rostro entero en una penumbra, no tenía corona y llevaba puesto un traje blanco de asesino colonial con guantes dorados, solo le faltaba una espada para completar su atuendo pero no parecía llevar nada peligroso encima. Black Hat levantó una ceja y miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que esta persona no traía a nadie consigo.

Pronto algo extraño hizo que cerrara sus ojos y pusiera una ligera mueca de fastidio, los guantes dorados del que se encontraba al frente suyo le limpiaban la cara con un pañuelo, esto aturdió un poco al rey pero supuso que era una señal de servicio y cortesía, después de todo él era el rey de ese sitio. Se dejó hacer para no ser maleducado, además que no se sentía mal, el otro estaba trabajando con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Al terminar respondió sin mucha cortesía como siempre lo hacía para retirar a la servidumbre u otros fastidiosos personajes.

 

-¿Quien eres? ¿mi dama de compañía? Pues viniste por las puras, -el caballero mencionó en un bufido.- DETESTO la compañía femenina, ¡ni la de mi madre! - Se burló y casi ya antes de cerrar la puerta el muchacho frente suyo se quitó los guantes dorados y lo tomó, _de la mano._

 

Al instante la bestia de sombrero giró de golpe y abrió la boca mostrando sus filosos dientes verdes apunto de pegar un grito, el cual extrañamente no pudo emitir, _ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios. Era muy extraño, no se le venía a la cabeza ninguna razón para rezongar tal comportamiento en ese momento, no estaba siendo sostenido de forma brusca ni fuerte, no era algo desagradable, era un comportamiento raro y algo incómodo pero no era nada desagradable._

 

_La mano de aquella persona era cálida y suave, era placentera y delicada… en todo su largo sueño de ser rey nunca sintió algo tan… bueno y real._

_La sensación que le transmitía era bastante agradable de por sí, no sabía por qué, pero presentía que aquello era bueno y nada peligroso._

 

-¿No vas a hablar? - El rey preguntó con un gruñido menos amargado de lo acostumbrado. -Almenos…¿no quieres pasar? - Interrogó de nuevo, esta vez recibiendo una respuesta: una caricia en sus manos.


	19. El príncipe de rostro cubierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y que tengan un hermoso día. ♡

Antes de responderle y hacerlo pasar, sus dedos se entrelazaron, y por un buen rato el rey de la oscuridad se sintió inmovilizado, su pecho ahora cálido contrastaba con su rostro y las manos de su acompañante misterioso. Ambos estaban en silencio y Black Hat en ese momento tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, solo de sentir.

 

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y no sabía por qué, pero no le fastidiaba y tampoco lo hacía sentirse mal. Era una sensación extraña de seguridad, como si supiera que estaba totalmente a salvo en ese momento y que nada lo iba a lastimar, como si sintiera que aquella persona lo había cuidado mucho y ahora se encontrase reposando en una cama.

 

Se aclaró la garganta. -Insisto. Puedes pasar. -Le respondió tratando de no sonar desesperado, sentía sus latidos mucho más fuertes de lo normal pero no trato de parar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Simplemente porque nadie en su larga vida lo había  _ tomado de la mano, acariciado, entrelazando sus manos _ . Tal vez era algo ridículo de lo cual estar emocionado, pero nadie se había puesto a su altura y mostrado algo así sin miedo a ser despedazado, no había sentido algo así de cálido ni de pequeño, ni a sus padres les gustaba tomarlo de la mano con tanta delicadeza.

 

El príncipe lo soltó y retrocedió volteando su cabeza, en eso Black Hat no hizo más que esperarlo, ‘de seguro se siente tan avergonzado como yo’ pensó. El rey agacho su cabeza y acarició su cuello abochornado, por primera vez en su vida mostrando debilidad y vergüenza sin miedo a ser juzgado.

 

-No eres mudo, ¿verdad?, estaba bromeando con lo de ser mi dama de compañía… se que eres un muchacho de la realeza y disculpame si te ofendi, me retracto. - De nuevo mostró su educación, de modo sincero y esperando ansioso que le contestaran.

 

Escuchó al otro aclararse la garganta y susurrar algo que no pudo escuchar ni entender bien, luego por fin el príncipe emitió palabras claras. 

-De verdad lo aprecio mucho. Y espero que se cure pronto y despierte.

 

_ ¿Que se cure pronto?, ¿despierte?. _

 

-Y a decir verdad, las cosas no son para nada interesantes sin usted, el trabajo es bastante aburrido cuando no tengo a alguien diciéndome exactamente qué hacer ¿sabes? y yo.. 

 

Inclinó su cabeza en confusión y analizó lo que decía, seguro era un príncipe que lo estaba esperando hace mucho, y que el ‘despierte’ era para hacerlo ver algo que él aún no se daba cuenta de. Su voz le sonaba familiar y conocida, era obvio que le había ordenado a trabajar mucho por lo que mencionaba, después de todo para el rey hasta miembros de la realeza terminaban siendo sus asistentes y lacayos. Miró al pálido príncipe encapuchado frotar sus propias manos en señal de nervios y este continuó.

 

-Me gusta mucho trabajar aquí. Contigo. Me gusta que me exijas trabajar hasta muy tarde y que me vigiles, se que no es muy sano para mi horario de dormir, tal vez es que me siento necesitado y útil, no lo sé.. ¡pero me gusta!

 

Le...  _ ¿gustaba?¿trabajar para ÉL?. _

 

Escucho al muchacho reir, ocasionándole ternura, luego sin previo aviso este se quitó la capucha. Su rostro estaba borroso pero brillante como si un resplandor de luz, esta vez angelical, tapara su vista al igual que varias otras cosas en su visión en sueño. El demonio entrecerró sus ojos para verlo mejor, era como una mota de color naranja, una mota a decir verdad bastante ... _ tierna _ , y con ojos totalmente negros, grandes y con pequeñas pupilas blancas. Al parecer, pensó, era de un sitio bastante alienígena y lleno de criaturas  _ adorables  _ como él, aunque ciertamente no le causó repelo como otras cosas tiernas que había visto en su despiadada vida. Ese era un alien villano, que le gustaba trabajar para él, era educado, tal vez era un asesino, se merecía su respeto por su servicio.. y además..  _ no estaba feo, y le transmitió una sensación que nunca había sentido, esas cálidas y suaves manos le hicieron ver que no le tenía miedo _ . Algo ya demasiado valiente, en efecto el muchacho tenía que ser el ser más valiente para acercarsele de esa forma, y hasta trabajar con él y disfrutarlo, aquellas cosas hicieron que Black Hat obviamente lo apreciase mucho en ese momento.

 

El príncipe se acercó más a él como si le fuese a contar un secreto al oído y le susurró. -Tal vez no me escuche, pero me he dado cuenta de cosas muy curiosas últimamente. -Black Hat lo miró atento, luego sorprendido. -Una de ella siendo que siento una especie de… atracción hacia usted, se que es--. -Lo último fue como interrumpido por una fuerza sobrenatural, el demonio sintió un cosquilleo estremecedor en su espalda ante la palabra ‘atracción’, con una emoción no identificada por él y que ciertamente hizo su rostro entrar en calor, luego le respondió conmocionado ante la pausa.

 

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué cosa es!? - Dijo en voz alta, alzando los brazos. Sus torpes pensamientos corrían a distintas direcciones, no sabía qué pensar o esperar, o siquiera concluir con una razón por la cual aquel muchacho le resultaba familiar y agradable. Y sobretodo, nadie antes había confesado una ‘especie de atracción’ alguna hacia su persona en palabras, desde luego el rey sabía que era atractivo y cautivador a la mirada pero le era sorprendente que alguien sin miedo se lo dijese. Por un momento pensó que a lo mejor era una prueba o una broma y eso lo irritaba irreparablemente, y mucho más lo irritó ver al muchacho voltearse y partir.- ¿¿Y TE VAS?? ¡¿SIN DECIRME LO QUE IBAS A DECIR O SIQUIERA DESPEDIRTE?!.

 

No tuvo respuesta alguna.

 

Sus cuerpo trató de salir de su puerta pero sus pies se quedaron plantados como si estuviese irreparablemente prohibido de dar un paso hacia donde el príncipe se dirigía. -No. No no no, no.- Murmuró desesperadamente, sus garras afiladas raspaban el margen de su puerta de madera fina, se sentía a punto de gritar de frustración, pero nada salía. Solo sentía un vacío extraño.

 

Se dio la vuelta con un gruñido, se dirigió vencido hacia su enorme cama y con furia se quitó los zapatos y se arropó con todo y ropa dentro de sus frazadas, como un niño consentido que no obtuvo su capricho del día. Entre su capullo de sábanas echó un gruñido desesperado y pateó con fuerza. 

 

En su sueño tenía tantas ganas de destruir algo, destruir su castillo, causar caos y gritarle fuerte a alguien, se quedó quieto gruñendo entre sus sábanas pensando en que iba a hacer para desquitarse de toda esa frustración contenida que tenía. Se sintió decepcionado, confundido, furioso, y después de algo que le pareció solo unos segundos; se descubrió las frazadas y su amargado rostro cambió por uno de exaltación y sorpresa, sin querer soltó un grito que ni duró medio segundo y se cubrió el rostro de nuevo ante lo que parecía el príncipe, una vez más, pero ahora sentado frente a su cama sosteniendo un libro negro.

 

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡NO PUEDES SOLO ENTRAR ASÍ SIN HABLAR! ¿QUÉ ACASO ERES TAN IDIOTA? PUEDO MANDAR A QUE TE CORTEN LA CABEZA YA MISMO. - El engreído rey exclamó, destapándose con sus afiladas garras. Sin recibir una palabra de vuelta como era de costumbre con el muchacho, rodó los ojos y con una voz más controlada pero igual de furiosa le dijo. -¿Qué no me tienes miedo? ¿No deberías estar pidiendo tu renuncia de aquí ahora mismo? ¡Te acabo de insultar y amenazar! En mi larga vida solo he conocido a UNA persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para no salir disparado después de...de-...

 

En ese momento el demonio, estupefacto, se dio cuenta de su subconsciente. Estaba pensando en nadie más que en Flug y aquello parecía no ser nada más que un sueño. Se tapó la boca asustado, con preocupación y el rostro colorado de la vergüenza miró al príncipe al frente suyo, notando la similitud de su subordinado con aquel príncipe. Por un lado se sintió bastante avergonzado de su propia imaginación, y por otro lado confundido al no entender por qué razón no podía despertar, pero estos pensamientos pronto fueron nublados por su propia mente. Pensó: “¡Es que no es posible! Estoy aquí un día entero, he estado haciendo una gran labor como rey, puedo sentir que esto es real así que es imposible que sea un sueño. Además que este simpático muchacho ni en ninguna dimensión es como el tonto e incompetente de Flug, solo son igual de estúpidos y nada más.”

 

De nuevo volvió su mirada al príncipe con interrogante, no se sintió desesperado ni perturbado esta vez, solo bastante confundido...y cansado. Pensó en tal vez si dormía en su “sueño” iba a poder despertar si aquello no era real, así que se cobijó en sus frazadas y observó al príncipe alzando una ceja.

 

Le reconfortaba verlo sostener un libro y acompañarlo frente a su cama, le hubiese gustado mucho tener ese tipo de afecto en su tierna infancia o juventud. Siempre se imaginó a alguien leerle un libro antes de dormir como en los cuentos que leía o series que veía de pequeño, una de las razones por las que odiaba tanto a los héroes era eso mismo; recibían toda la atención y bienestar de sus padres cuando él nunca lo tuvo. 

El demonio envidiaba eso de todos los héroes y de algunos afortunados villanos, él sabía que se hubiese formado de una forma menos amarga y hostil si su pasado fuese distinto.

 

Pronto el príncipe empezó a leer y sus pensamientos se despejaron por completo.

Su melodiosa voz acariciaba las páginas de su libro tan dulcemente, su notoriedad relajó a la criatura de tal forma que este se sentía consumido por el calor y la suavidad de su almohada. Su colcha se sentía tan bien, tan cálida, nada más le importaba en el mundo que escucharlo leer. 

Black Hat rápidamente reconoció el libro que el muchacho estaba leyendo: Necronomicón, una muy agradable lectura para el malvado ser que ahora se encontraba domado por una tierna voz, era un suave mimo de palabras terroríficas y el despiadado ser no esperaba que parasen pronto.

 

Pasó varias páginas y Black Hat ya se encontraba casi por completo adormecido, bostezaba con delicadeza en su sueño y ronroneaba acariciando su rostro contra la almohada y frazadas, acurrucándose cada vez más ante la dulce dicción.

 

- _ De todos los impactos imaginables, ninguno tan infernal como el de lo insondable y grotescamente inconcebible. Nada de lo soportado antes podía compararse al terror de lo que ahora estaba contemplando; de las extraordinarias maravillas que el espectáculo traía consigo. _ \- Casi al terminar estas palabras el demonio cerró sus ojos y se consumió en lo que para él era dormir. Siguió escuchando la voz del muchacho un rato más hasta que esta de pronto cesó, quedando solo una linda paz entre él y su cómoda cama.

 

Así fue por un rato, puesto que el tiempo no estaba a su favor. 

 

Se dio cuenta que despertó.


	20. ¿Qué siento? pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora, me he dado el tiempo de trabajar en algo más grande para este fic ya que lo deseo así: este será el primer fic de una saga. ¿A qué se debe esto? pues, la siguiente parte será categorizada M (+18), con contenido sugestivo, y no deseo cambiar el rating o los tags de este fic (el presente) ya que sería demasiado.
> 
> El fic en esta parte (la que han estado leyendo ustedes, mis queridos lectores) se trata de la realización de un sentimiento, el abrir de ojos de una sensación. El caminar, el aceptar de a pocos un cariño que no es amistoso sino más bien, cariñoso. Flug se encuentra abriendo las puertas a algo que no pensaba tener como plan: enamorarse de su jefe. Así es hasta el momento, y como todos sabemos: el deseo se vuelve ansias, se vuelve fantasía, se vuelve un plan de conquista, un deseo de algo más. Intimidad.
> 
> Por esta razón abro la parte 2 de esta obra, la cual estará enteramente centrado en aquello y en todos los capítulos.
> 
> Otra noticia que les quiero comentar es que pueden encontrar esta misma historia en Wattpad ( https://www.wattpad.com/story/157171118 ), ilustrados. Espero sea de su agrado y sigan leyendo esta bonita relación que estoy creando entre los personajes, muchas gracias por abrir la historia.
> 
> ♡  
> Hago referencia a Alan, haciendo su voz de Black Hat durante un abrazo.. insuperablemente tierno: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Kk7RWhzXEQ&t=241s
> 
> Pequeña referencia a este headcanon de Black Hat como la peste negra: https://twitter.com/bloody_ho/status/1001269716248399872
> 
> Sin más, aquí les dejo la primera parte de lo que sigue:

Una incómoda sensación en su mano, la cual se encontraba con una vía intravenosa, levantó de la cama a Black Hat de una sola. Con sus filosas garras se quitó la máscara de oxígeno y la aventó al suelo para luego preocuparse por su mano.

 

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ES ESTO?! - Gritó, su otra mano casi temblando mientras quitaba aquella cosa de su mano contraria, se palpeó el pecho agitadamente al sentir también algunos cables pegados que lo incomodaban y rápidamente se los quitó de un jalón. El que ahora llevaba un traje negro algo arrugado por estar en la cama siguió analizándose con su mirada y manos, su pecho estaba descubierto, y sus pantalones... sin correa.

 

Giró su mirada para un lado con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos, vió a Cam-bot con una luz verde parpadeante emitiendo “beeps” y una “expresión” de alerta y sorpresa se notaba en este, el bot giró su cabeza-cámara como un perro esperando a que su amo le de una indicación. Black Hat aspiró aire estupefacto y con una expresión interrogante volteó para el otro lado.

 

Era su científico envuelto en una cobija como gato rescatado mirando hacia su amo con dos grandes ojos llorosos, su expresión corporal era de emoción y felicidad. _ Se veía tierno _ .. el científico estrujaba con fuerza su cobija.

 

El ser del mal casi sintió su corazón salir de su cuerpo en ese momento, por sorpresa y por una emoción que no reconocía todavía. Un lloriqueo enternecedor escapó de su acompañante matando el pequeño silencio.

 

-¡¡¡JEFECITO!!! - El doctor alzó sus brazos para arriba, despojándose de su frazada y aventándola al suelo. La expresión boquiabierta de Black Hat era de confusión total, y sorpresa inmensa. Sin siquiera verlo venir, Flug lo había atrapado en un emocionado abrazo.

 

_ Era un abrazo, uno suave, afectuoso. _

 

_ Cálido.  _

 

(...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUACIÓN > https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771072


End file.
